The Fantasy Notebook
by Rickashay
Summary: AU Rin leaves her notebook on a bus where all her dreams, fantasies, and wishes were written in. Sesshomaru sits beside her on the bus, but before he could give it back to her, he realizes something that could possibly change their lives. She was Rin.
1. The Fantasy Notebook

A/N I hope you enjoy it. If there are any typos, please tell me. Just PM me.

Everyone has fantasies they want. They want the prince who would sweep the lovely maiden onto his horse and carry her to his castle where they would live happily ever after. Rin was the same, although in the twenty first century there weren't many princes that would be willing to fall in love with an average girl like her. But you can always hope.

Rin sighed as she griped her dream notebook. Her mom said if she was too embarrassed about her dreams she should write them in her notebook. Of course at first she thought that it was even more stupid than a journal, what was the point in writing down your thoughts? What was the point in writing down her fantasies and dreams? Though there wasn't a point in either, Rin discovered how much she enjoyed writing her little thoughts and dreams in the notebook. It soon became her best friend during her childhood after being adopted.

Rin was the average American teenager. She had a job. She went to school. She had a mom and an older brother who was in college studying law. She had dreams and wishes. She wasn't overly smart but she wasn't uneducated. She listened to rock and liked to watch the AMAs. She hated Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus. She didn't like school. She wasn't pretty. She was rather short with dark wavy hair and would easily get tangled. Her eyes were like almonds and she was too skinny to be considered curvy. She was your average teenage girl.

Rin turned her attention back to her teacher, who was lecturing about the American Revolution and what George Washington, Patrick Henry, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, and all of the other men that were involved did. Officially putting thoughts about her being average out of her mind.

Though Rin listened with half an ear, she picked up the conversation enough to write notes for the test on Friday, which Rin was not prepared for. It was a consequence for being known as a "scatter brain", her grades weren't the best but they weren't failing grades either. She brought her homework on time. She listened to most of the things that the teachers said. But when the test was in front of her all she could think about was what she wanted to put down in her dream notebook.

Rin turned her direct attention back to her teacher, who was now asking a question to Kagome. Though Rin was a scatterbrain, Kagome was never in class to know the answers when their teacher called on her. But if she wasn't gone visiting her dad in New Jersey, Kagome had to make up for the missed classes with extra homework and trying to retake as many tests as she could. Apparently Kagome forgot who the fourth President was.

"James Madison." Rin whispered while Kagome nodded gratefully in her direction after giving the answer to the teacher. Rin smiled at Kagome and turned her attention back to her notebook before picking up a pencil and beginning another fantasy. This one however was much different than anything else she had ever written or drawn. She would draw every detail about her prince. White hair, golden eyes, and the most beautiful smile the world had ever seen. It was a small smile but oh, it looked wondrous on him, her pretend prince.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened as attentively as he could as Jaken named the repairs the company needed to make on the equipment. Though Sesshomaru didn't like spending money repairing or even updating his equipment, it was a necessary part of the business no matter how irritating or frustrating it may be. Though his equipment was running fine, the new "green" equipment tended to break far easier than his older equipment, which was being used after many of his machines broke. He wouldn't switch to green equipment if it meant he couldn't have the toy he invested in created before the holidays.

"Jaken, remind me later." He said coolly, watching as Jaken stuttered a quick goodbye before leaving the room. Despite the fact they were in disguise, many of the traits Sesshomaru had remained. His hair was long, though black. His eyes still drew people's attention even though they were the average brown. Though he had the average look no one could mistake him for being a terrifying person. Even though in the outside he looked like a normal person, everything else was unchanged. He still wanted to rule the world, though by money instead of power and slaughtering his opponents. When he invested in something that proved to be a profit, he got all the satisfaction when he defeated a powerful youkai years ago. It was a business where he could slaughter other businessmen by running them out of business.

Sesshomaru also found out he had a knack of getting the things he wanted by intimidation. The humans were easily scared when he glared and though in rare occasions, he emitted a soft growl that could only be heard by Inuyasha, who worked for him.

Of course when he did that it only meant that someone was trying to cheat him for money. After all, being an investor it was his job to find the right things to invest in and make a profit out of those things.

"I don't know why you drag me here." Inuyasha muttered as they opened a door where a business client was waiting in. Sesshomaru knew that without this job Inuyasha would be most likely homeless or borrowing money from Sesshomaru or worse, living on his couch.

"If you want a paycheck by the end of the week, at least try to behave in a decent manner." Sesshomaru replied, ignoring the glare he received.

"Keh, these people hardly know what their doing. How they even made sales is beyond me." Inuyasha commented before they stepped in the room. A woman dressed in a gray suit nodded to them before opening her suitcase and began to try to sell her product to them.

* * *

After last period Rin hopped on a bus to take her downtown where she worked. Of course during rush hour there were many people going on and off the bus without evening bothering to apologize for pumping into her. Rin was very short compared to most seniors. In fact she was barely five foot. Though self conscious of her height, she was also shy which made it hard for anyone to see her. She thought herself invisible.

Someone elbowed her when she sat down. She turned; expecting to see some middle aged man reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me." The voice said from behind the newspaper. The man folded it and laid it on his lap before turning to her. Though she had seen many brown eyed and dark haired men, none were as handsome as he. His brown eyes seem to draw her to them, his slightly quirked up lips said that he was in a good mood and that he rarely smiled unless he truly wanted to. There were a few wrinkles near his brow, frown wrinkles. His dark hair was longer than what she found attractive but it looked good on him. He was wearing a tailored suit and there was the faintest smell of cologne lingering near him. He looked like he was twenty-four.

"Sorry." Rin said shyly, watching him for another moment before blushing profusely and turning away. She clutched her notebook to her chest, cradling it as a mother would a child. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the newspaper, ignoring her when her eyes turned back to him.

_Why is she staring at me? Am I that interesting?_ Sesshomaru thought while continuing to avoid looking directly at her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, still hiding within the words of the newspaper. She smiled, catching his eye before opening her notebook and began to write. He leaned closer to the window, trying to ignore the people who were eager to get out of their seats and presumably home. Sesshomaru felt a quick stab in his gut at the thought. After the death of Rin there wasn't an actual home for him. Just an empty building where he could do whatever he wished and that was very little considering the few people who he thought of as a friend. Of course, Inuyasha was always trying to stay with him instead of the apartment he had. Their average afternoon was that Sesshomaru would read a book while Inuyasha turned on the news.

There was an announcement about the next stop. The woman-child rose from her seat and put the notebook down before picking up her purse and book bag. He watched as the bus driver opened the doors and people swarmed to the small door. The girl stepped forward, braving her way through the crowd until she was outside and hurrying down the sidewalk. Sesshomaru sighed and was about to go back to his newspaper when he saw the notebook she had been writing in.

My Fantasy notebook, it read. Sesshomaru picked it up and noticed the doodles and small little words she would use. Since he had the notebook in his hand, Sesshomaru hurried toward the exit and searched the crowd for the pony-tailed girl. She wasn't there. He went toward the opposite street and scanned through the people with no luck. Here he was with a notebook that didn't belong to him, the girl was long gone, and the bus was leaving. More importantly how was he to give the notebook back to the girl. There had to be thousands of identical girls in New York. Though Sesshomaru was sure why he was 'nice' to her, if that word could be used.

Looking down at the fantasy notebook, or really it seemed to be more of a dream notebook. He carried it with him as he called Inuyasha on his cell phone.

"Inuyasha, I need you to pick me up." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Rin hurried inside the small diner where she worked. She would have been a few minutes late if she waited for the people to get out like she usually did. School had been extra long because Kagome had asked for notes and since she needed them herself, they went to the nurse and asked if they could copy them. Of course it only took a minute or two to copy them but to her, it was near a death sentence if Clay worked today. He was the manager and probably one of the few people Rin disliked.

When she arrived at the diner she rejoined in her good fortune that Sango was working today instead of Clay. All she received for being three minutes late was a slight warning not to do it again and a hug as a greeting. Though Rin was glad she got to look at the guy on the bus before she arrived at work. It definitely cheered her up to see a good-looking guy. In fact, the guy was gorgeous. Rin wasn't usually one to talk about boys; she couldn't resist telling Sango about the man on the bus.

"He looked exactly like someone I write about. His hair, his eyes, oh my gosh, his eyes were amazing." Rin gushed while Sango nodded and stuffed the napkin boxes with napkins. "He was probably one of the hottest guys I've ever seen." She said. Though Rin generally didn't talk about her fantasy notebook, Sango knew that she believed in chivalry and that she wished for a prince to sweep her off her feet like Cinderella or Snow White.

"That's nice Rin but there are customers at the cash register and waiting for us. As much as I want to hear this, we both have to work." Sango replied before disappearing in the back to get more napkins. Rin sighed, disappointed that she didn't have someone to talk about the guy.

* * *

Rin came home near nine o'clock and ready to spend sometime with her favorite people. Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte. She opened her book bag, expecting to see her dream notebook along with her other books she borrowed at the school library. Rin gasped before dropping to her knees to search thoroughly.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother said as she entered the room, carrying Starbucks drinks.

"I think I lost my dream notebook." Rin said, her eyes wide and glistening with tears. She then remembered writing in it beside the guy. What if she left it there? Rin's eyes went wider as she remembered setting it down beside her and not putting it in her book bag before she left.

"I think I left it on the bus." Rin said, her mother nodding sympathetically before patting her back.

"If it was on the bus maybe you'll be able to get it tomorrow." Her mom said before handing her a Starbucks drink and disappearing in the living room to watch television.

_What if they guy took it? What if he is reading it right now?!_ Rin thought.

Little did she know, that was what Sesshomaru Mori was doing right then.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. I'm wondering if I should continue this and make Sesshomaru give her notebook back. I suppose it depends on what you say about it. Though I probably will continue it anyway. I really like the thought.


	2. Notebooks and Talking to Books

A/N I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Big thanks to everyone that read this. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other books I mention.

Leaning against his seat, Sesshomaru stared at the opened notebook in front of him. After reading the first three pages of the fantasy notebook last night, he couldn't believe someone would want to write about mythical creatures capturing her and her Prince Charming swooping in to save the day. It was all so unrealistic. It was such a teenage girl thing to do.

Of course while he was reading it something occurred to him if he found out who owned the notebook, he would know everything about them. So he slammed the notebook closed and stormed over to the couch where Inuyasha was.

After reading about her "Prince Charming", it was so awkward for Sesshomaru he couldn't read anymore. Since he didn't read it he carried it with him inside the building. His assistant simply shook her head at him and looked away to answer a call. Even though there were rumors that he was strange, was he strange enough to carry a notebook decorated with pink paper and fairytale creatures? Apparently.

Sesshomaru generally didn't care what people thought of him, but carrying the notebook did make him feel self-conscious. Despite all the looks he received from the employees, and the unanswered questions Jaken asked. Sesshomaru nevertheless carried it into his office and put the notebook in front of him.

He was prepared to read it, if he wanted to. He was curious after finding out that her name was on the front page, which was Rin Davis. Her name was bound to make Sesshomaru curious. How many people had the name Rin who were Japanese? He already googled her and didn't find anyone that reminded him of the person on the bus.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to open the notebook and read. He might regret it later though.

* * *

Rin pressed her head to her locker, the coldness of metal a reminder of the pounding headache in her temples. After sleeping for only a few hours worrying about the test and her fantasy notebook, Rin hadn't felt enough energy to concentrate on the test answers.

Students walked by and shook their heads sympathetically. Test week was always one of the worst days for the students and the teachers. Rin didn't fail her test, but her grade was below than her average. Although the teacher hadn't given her the test results, Rin saw the apologetic smile the teacher had when she looked over her paper.

Rin sighed and pulled out Jane Austen's Emma from her book bag and hurried toward the school library. Hopefully she will have enough time to drop the book off and pick up a different one.

Opening the large doors of the library she hurried inside. The cool air hit her, she was still sweaty from gym class and the library was as cool as it was quiet. After dropping Emma off with a nod to the librarian, Rin raced eagerly to the fiction section. She scanned the authors, a large happy smile on her face before she grabbed Pride and Prejudice. She had read that book many times and she could never get over Jane Austen's wit and characters, though she could do with more periods instead of comas.

"Thank you." Rin said to the librarian, who simply nodded at her and handed the book back. Rin left just before the bell rang. She would have to endure one more class before school was over and it was the worst class of the day. English class. You'd think that it would have been easy since it was your own language and you already knew it. It wasn't.

Since she no longer had her fantasy notebook, thoughts were scattered as she imagined his face, just itching to draw Prince Charming. It was hard to focus on what she was supposed to do when she imagined those gorgeous golden eyes.

"Take a sheet of paper out and prepare for the test." The teacher said sternly.

Rin sighed as she opened her bag book and pulled out a different notebook. Prince Charming would have to wait until she got the notebook back. If she got the notebook back that is. Until then, she hoped he wouldn't be too impatient. He was always in a foul mood when he was kept waiting.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up the document Jaken had given him earlier that day before taking a sip of his coffee. The notebook was opened in front of him, no on the eleventh page. Jaken, thank goodness, spoke very little in the corner, either to afraid to annoy him or smart enough that Sesshomaru wanted to be undisturbed.

During the time that Sesshomaru was brooding, Jaken couldn't resist glancing at the notebook every now and then. And no wonder, Sesshomaru was constantly reading it or just looking at it without a reason! He wouldn't even glance at Jaken or even answer the calls his assistant gave him.

"Stupid human. She doesn't even do her job half the time." Jaken muttered darkly while looking at the desk outside of Sesshomaru's office. Despite the fact that Jaken refused to ever leave Sesshomaru's sight unless Sesshomaru was leaving for his apartment, Jaken disliked his assistant, Megan from the very beginning.

Of course Jaken didn't like any of the humans, even when Rin was alive, though he often thought of her as "tolerable until a certain point", he only liked her after Sesshomaru married her. Jaken looked a lot like one of the humans. He didn't have hair and he was considerably shorter than everyone else, but he had more human features with the help of Inuyasha's daughter, who made concealment charms for the youkai who would be unable to adapt to a more human appearance.

Jaken sighed deeply. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru would be so interested in the notebook. From what Jaken knew of Sesshomaru, which was a lot considering all the time he spent in his service and the centuries they had spent together with Rin or without. Jaken had never seen him write anything other than documents and reports when he wanted to do some journalism.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you so interested in this notebook?" Sesshomaru raised his eyes and glared at Jaken for being interrupted. He hadn't been reading the notebook, just staring into his coffee cup as silent as a mouse. Jaken inhaled deeply, he had never seen Sesshomaru so distracted except when they were in New Jersey doing business on September eleventh.

"I am reading it in case there is some information about the girl who owns this notebook." Sesshomaru replied. For some reason Jaken thought that Sesshomaru was lying. Although doubting Sesshomaru's honesty, Jaken turned back to the typewriter to write a document for the new client.

Sesshomaru looked away. Opening the notebook, he used his fingertips to trace the outline of the white dog drawn on a sheet of paper. Soon he let his mind wander. Despite the fact that he originally thought that the girl was insane, who would write fairytales in a notebook? It was easy to steal, even easier to misplace. The pictures were obscure and some even unfinished; some of the faces were drawn completely. Their hair was only partly done and sometimes their clothes were only half finished. Either she didn't have the time to finish them or she didn't have enough practice to complete them.

Rin Davis was more of a writer than a drawer, the descriptions she wrote were detailed and remarkably understandable compared to most teenagers. She had exceptional handwriting, making it easy for him to recognize the words she used. Unlike Jaken's handwriting, which was atrocious.

Sesshomaru hadn't found any information about her other than her name. From what he remembered on the bus, he assumed that she was a high school student, but that didn't matter. How many girls went to high school in New York? Many. Though he remembered her appearance, which wasn't exactly hard considering how many Asians lived in the city, not counting him and a few others.

_I wonder who this girl is?_

Sesshomaru touched the dog once again before turning the next page. Sitting in the corner Jaken sighed but continued to type. His master was too concentrated on the notebook for it to be an ordinary writing notebook.

* * *

Rin leaned against the counter. Her shift just started and Clay was watching, meaning she didn't have time to ask Sango if she had seen her notebook. She already checked the lost and found the diner had and it wasn't there. When she went on the bus there wasn't a notebook either. She even went to the bus station and asked them if they had seen a notebook and they said they hadn't seen it. The guy was so impatient for her to leave he practically brushed her off.

"Why so glum, Sweetheart?" A guy asked. His violet eyes shined while he boldly scanned her face and body. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a ketchup container to refill later. She remembered seeing him around the diner quite often, usually flirting with a girl or trying to grope Sango.

"Have you seen a notebook laying around?" Rin respond. She ignored the charming smile he gave her in return. He leaned closer, much, much too close for her comfort level.

"I haven't seen a notebook darlin', but I was wondering if you ever considered modeling?" His eyes glanced up and down her figure before giving a more rogue smile, his eyes twinkling like stars. Rin grabbed a syrup bottle, her temper rising.

"I never thought about it. Why?" Rin coldly said, pretending to be oblivious when he eyes her more feminine features.

"Well…you see I am a photographer for a fashion magazine. The spring collection is coming out soon but one of my models quit this morning and I need a fill-in for her. A permanent fill-in." The man paused to reach inside his coat pocket and pulled out a slim card, "Here's my card."

"Thank you but I don't think I can." She smiled politely before she slipped it in her apron pocket. She would take a quick glance at it before she left work.

"Well…if you change your mind, give me a call." The guy winked and got up after pulling out a generous tip. Once again he winked before he left with the door swinging behind him, his black suit disappearing around the corner.

"What did the guy want?" Catherine asked, an employee who worked all hours of the day. Usually taking orders for people but occasionally she would help restock in the back.

"He gave me his card." She pulled it out from her apron pocket. "He said he thought I could be a model." Catherine smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, I always thought you could be a model or something like that. What's his name?" Catherine leaned closer and Rin got a whiff of cheap perfume.

"Miroku Harkins." Rin read, surprised and slightly pleased with the Japanese first name. Catherine smile widened into a grin while she looked at Rin with an expectant look.

"Are you going to call him?" Catherine asked. Rin shook her head.

"I don't think that I should. I might talk about it with Mom but I don't think I will." Catherine simply smiled and moved toward a group of customers waiting for their orders. Rin nodded as two men, obviously engaged in a conversation for they didn't notice her. She sighed before letting Clay take that order. She needed to wash some tables and refill some napkin boxes and ketchup bottles.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on a high stool beside his middle-aged brother. Inuyasha nodded to the employee named Clay and murmured a soft, "Thank you."

"So what's with this notebook you found? The employees were constantly asking questions." Inuyasha said, taking a sip of his Coke before setting it back on the counter. He smiled.

"There had been a girl beside me who left it there. I was going to return it to her but I couldn't see her through the crowd. I am simply reading it in hopes of finding information about her." Sesshomaru lied for he wasn't really "looking" for information; he was just interested in her. Sure if he found out that he could return the notebook to its rightful owner he would. But he was too entertained by her stories and drawings about Prince Charming, The Green Goblin, and the Two headed dragon to return it just yet.

"Really?" Inuyasha said doubtfully, "Then why were you reading it so intently?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just ignored Inuyasha's comment and let the conversation turn back to the inventor they were thinking of investing in.

* * *

_Ding Dong…_

_Ding Dong…_

Rin stretched on the couch like a cat, ignoring the TV. She stood and walked over to the door. The doorbell rang once again. Opening the door, a teenager with the most amazing emerald eyes she had ever seen stared back at her. His smile widened. She took the pizza and handed him the money, ignoring his creepy smile.

She went back to the couch and took a sip of the Mountain Dew resting on her coffee table.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She murmured quietly before realizing how stupid she sounded. Talking to a book! She really was delirious. Rin picked up Pride and Prejudice, before grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza.

Reviews:

**Stargate_sam:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was really fun to write.

**Sessiandrin4ever:** Thank you. I really like your idea. I might use it. I'm surprise I haven't seen your name before considering the amount of time I spend reading on this website.

**VoodooBanshee**: Thanks. I think I like the flyer idea and the phone number. I just got an idea about it, which would be similar to your idea and Sessiandrin4ever's idea. Hmm, I don't really want him to see her just yet; I want him to learn a little bit more about her in the next chapter before he finds a way to contact her.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Thank you. I appreciate it.

**Tarrah36:** Thank you and I did change that little mistake. Honestly I don't really hate Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift, I just have a strong dislike for them. Very strong. Thank you.

A/N if you don't want your name up here, tell me so and I'll be sure to take it off. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate all the comments. Feel free to give me criticism or anything. This didn't have much humor in it but I hope to have more in the next chapter.


	3. Talk about Shocking!

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Thank you so much for reading this! I'm really enjoying writing this and the frequent updates are surprising considering how often I leave a story. Quick question, would you prefer me to name the chapters? Just wondering. Once again, reviews are below. Thanks to sesshiandrin4ever and VodooBanshee for your suggestions. If anyone else wants to make a suggestion, I would be happy to hear it.

Monday…

Rin sighed as she leaned over her desk and picked up a flying note one of the students sent her. It was in an airplane, which usually meant that Kagome had sent it.

_Rin,_

_Are we having book club today?_

_Kagome_

Rin turned held up the note to Kagome and nodded her head yes. Kagome smiled before ducking her head down while Rin quickly jammed the note into her pocket. Her history stared at her for a moment then shrugged, he was probably one of the most laid back guys you'd ever meet, though he had a bad habit of calling on the one person who didn't know the answer.

Though Rin hated English class as much as all the other students, especially when they had the dreaded Mrs. Irks (her real name was Irwin). History however was something that she thrived in, it was the reason why the teacher never called on her. If he drilled her on the Revolutionary war she would have passed with flying colors, unlike most of the students.

The school bell rang and the student rose to get out as quickly as they could.

"I expect an essay of George Washington done before tomorrow. Please REMEMBER to use proper grammar and complete sentences!" Mr. Hurst yelled, but he was too late, half the students were already out of the door hurrying toward their friends to gossip and talk about the latest news.

"Bye Mr. Hurst, I hope you have a good day." Rin waved before Mr. Hurst turned to her with a smile. Some would have called her teacher's pet, but honestly if you were doing well and you hardly swore you were bound to be a favorite with the adults.

"Hey Rin. I have to say I'm impressed with your test scores. Are you planning on going to college?" Rin nodded, "I would suggest taking a course in American History, you can learn a lot from college that high school won't teach you. I'd be happy to give you a recommendation." Mr. Hurst smiled and waved her away. It seemed every day that he reminded her about the seemingly inevitable college recommendations, choosing the right college, applying for that college, etc. He usually said a quick comment and left it at that.

Rin sighed deeply before hurrying toward her locker. Her future was very important to her. She didn't have the money for an education and that was why she was working in the diner every day after school. She wanted to go to college. She just didn't have the means. Her brother was lucky. He got a scholarship for his athletic pursuits during high school. A scholarship in history sounded too good to be true, almost as unreal as the things she imagined.

Rin suddenly remembered the photographer that told her she should be a model. It would be enough pay until she decided what she wanted to do with her life. She had forgotten to tell her mother about the card, but it sounded like an answer to her prayers.

* * *

Sesshomaru had read enough of the notebook that he was nearing the end. He still had a good fifty pages though. It was unbelievable how unlimited her imagination was. She came up with some of the most ridiculous stories. One was when she climbed a mountain in order to get berries for the Green Goblin who was about to die. She got them with the help of Prince Charming, who caught her just before she was about to let go of the mountain and take an unfortunate fall.

The stories she wrote were exceedingly amusing to Sesshomaru, though he didn't see any similarity with her stories and the times Rin traveled with Sesshomaru long ago. He was either too unobservant to details or he forgot about some of the travels they had taken. The first was the most likely.

Inuyasha enjoyed interrogating Sesshomaru about the stories, never getting a reply that was satisfactory to him but liking the way he annoyed the hell out of Sesshomaru. Of course the only one that didn't seem happy with the new notebook was Jaken, who believed that there was much more to the notebook than either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha knew. He didn't voice his opinions, but he could clearly see that Sesshomaru was interested in the notebook.

Sesshomaru turned the next page, reading about the evil ogre who seemed to have stolen a sword from Prince Charming. He paused and took the loose page from the notebook, its yellow color standing out among the other sheets of paper that hid it. Slowly he pulled it out.

The yellow flyer was about a book club on Mondays. There was a list of six books and the weeks that they would be discussing the books. The creator put the room on the flyer for anyone that wanted to join. She had her phone number. Her address. Her name. Instantly he felt a slight tightening in his chest when he saw her name. _Rin Davis._

At first he felt shock at discovering a way to contact her, then relief. He would miss the notebook's tales of the endearing girl who followed her Prince Charming's steps throughout the story. The Green Goblin had humor to the story; there were constant tidbits on how he needed rescuing and his disturbing comments on Prince Charming. Yes, he would miss reading the notebook. But he would also feel glad that his nonexistent-up-until-now conscience would stop making him feel guilty over reading someone's notebook that he had no right or even cared to read. It was just something to read about. Nothing special. Nothing that was worth his attention when he could make more money by investing or even answer the calls he had held off to satisfy his curiosity.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 2:30 pm, it read. He had thirty minutes to think about what he would say when he met the girl. It would be easier to talk to her while she was at school instead of calling her on the phone. Plus it would eliminate some of the awkwardness. Hopefully. Besides, from what he had read he expected some type of bookworm, and a very pretty bookworm would be even better. At least if they ended up talking they could always talk about something intellectual. Like books. It would be easy to get along with a bookworm instead of prissy cheerleader and he was praying that Rin Davis wasn't some type of glam goddess.

Leaning back against his chair, Sesshomaru sipped his coffee while eyeing the notebook. If she was anything like the Rin in the tale, she would have to be feisty, stubborn, a little bit naïve but not overly so that it would annoy him, she would be very pretty, and she would most of all, be loyal. She seemed like the perfect girl, except for her temper, which sounded quite horrid from the way she described herself.

He glanced at the clock. Two minutes had already passed. Closing the notebook, he picked up the growing pile of callers, documents, and possible clients. It was time to face reality. No matter how attractive Rin Davis was or how fascinating her stories were, he would not, could not, think about her. He would just need to give her the notebook back before he got attached.

* * *

Rin knocked on the room where her book club met. They were going to discuss Persuasion with the group that day and she couldn't wait to her the comments on Mr. Wentworth and Anne Elliot. She smiled sweetly as students hurried out the doors, other students that had school activities were chatting with their friends.

A few months ago, when she went to the Principle asking if she could organize a book club, he thought that it was a good idea but she would need to use a spear room. It turned out a lot of the classes had people inside them after school, even though book club usually was just thirty minutes discussing what happened in the book and what they would read next.

In the club they had four to seven people depending on the week and what was going on. Kagome was almost always there unless she needed to visit her Dad. Another girl named Sue was there, who always wore Goth clothing but always had this sort of gloomy smile plastered to her face. She was full of opinions and didn't care when she said that you did something stupid. The third person that was a regular was surprisingly Dennis, who liked sports and would have been in the football team if he didn't get into so much trouble. Hey, his name was Dennis. Dennis the menace. The fourth person was Tamara, who never spoke out loud during the meeting but always sat quietly in the corner. She was painfully shy and wouldn't even warm up to Kagome's sunny smile. But she was always there so they just assumed she liked them enough to be around them. It was good enough.

"Alright," Rin began, "today we'll talk about Persuasion and…" A knock interrupted her. Everyone else straightened at the noise, four pairs of curious eyes watched as she slowly opened it. She wasn't expecting a tall man looming over her and his expression slightly sour.

_The man from the bus!_ Rin thought before a wave of shock, relief, and disbelief swept through her.

"Hello, I am looking for Rin Davis." The man said, critically eyeing her. She blinked.

A/N Yes, a cliffhanger! I always wanted to do one. I usually don't because it makes people angry with me.

Reviewers:

**Kanna117**: Always nice to hear from you. I'm glad you liked the story.

**xXthenextbookwormXx**: Thank you! I sometimes talk to books too, especially if I'm really tired.

**Tarrah36: **Hmm, you're probably angry with me for ending this chapter as I did. (smirks evilly)

**Stargate_sam**: Thank you! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if there are any typos. Sometimes I don't spot them and it would really help me if you could tell me. Thank you to everyone that read this.


	4. Starbucks and Lying to People

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the books/movies mentioned.

A/N I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I got stuck in the conversation. I thought that this would be very awkward for both Sesshomaru and Rin so it was hard for me to write. Sorry. Review replies are down below. If there are any mistakes/typos, please tell me so that I may fix them. I'm trying my hardest to complete this, so if you have any suggestions, they will be welcomed and most likely used. If I do use a suggestion, I'll make sure I'll give you credit.

Monday was always the worst possible day for Rin. It was the start of another week filled with homework. She had to wake up earlier than usual to get everything prepared, and she was in a terrible mood. It didn't help that some guy decided to interrupt her book club, which was the only thing good about Mondays.

Straightening her back she craned her neck to see him. He was much taller than she had originally thought.

"Oh umm I'm Rin Davis." They shook hands, her face flushed with embarrassment and the fact that four pairs of eyes were curiously staring.

"My name is Sesshomaru Mori." was the reply. She liked his name she decided. It had the uniqueness that she enjoyed, even though it was a mouthful. She nodded slightly and motioned outside. He followed her as she left the room, completely aware of the four gaping people behind them.

"I suppose you came because of the notebook." Rin said hopefully. Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes glued to her face with a faraway expression. For a moment Rin thought she saw some type of recognition inside his brown eyes. But it could have been her imagination or the fact they had met once when they were on the bus.

"The notebook is in my office at the moment. I wanted to make sure that you were the owner before returning it." He said, his voice deep and masculine. Though she would later store it into her memory as the sexiest voice she had ever heard. Though he spoke English well, his Japanese accent was still strong and very noticeable to her.

"Would I be able to pick it up later today?" Rin asked.

"The office will be too busy for someone like you and I wouldn't be able to help you. I would be willing to return it tonight however." Sesshomaru said. Rin raised an eyebrow, amused that he would suggest such a thing.

"Well…I would have to check with my mom before going." She said. She never worked on Mondays, Clay never told her to work because she was usually in a terrible mood. If the employees were in a bad mood that meant that they would get less customers, and to Clay customers were more important than actually getting paid. For the first time she was thankful that Clay was so considerate to the customers. Even though he was a bit of a jerk.

"Of course." He reached inside his pocket and produced a slim card, presumably his business card. They discussed where they would meet before settling on Starbucks, "if your Mother says that you can't come just give me a call." He said, handing her the card.

Rin smiled slightly, already knowing her mom wouldn't object if it meant that her notebook would be returned.

* * *

Sesshomaru was quite satisfied with himself that he was able to meet with Rin without giving up the notebook. After he had finished the notebook earlier that day, he saw many resemblances between his wife Rin and Rin Davis. He never expected that he would find her in New York. He was relieved to finally find her after so many years of waiting.

He noticed a few differences however from the past Rin and this Rin. Her bangs were slightly different and the shade of her eyes was a shade lighter than his wife's. Their expressions were close to the same though. She had looked down when she was embarrassed and she obviously had some past memories locked away. He found that when he read about Prince Charming going through hell to save her, only that it ended up that she had to die and was revived by Prince Charming's Mother. The story was too familiar to be a coincidence.

He was now sure that she was a reincarnation of Rin. It was just surprising that there were so many similarities between the two. From what he knew Kikyou and Kagome were as different as peanut butter and grape jelly.

He was never good with people and it was a relief to know that they were very similar. It would have been hard if they had been very different. He didn't know every detail about her, but it would take him sometime to fully know her if she was willing. After all they couldn't be completely the same, could they?

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock, they had agreed they would meet at six that evening and it was close to five. An hour more and he would meet Rin. It was almost unbearable to know that she lived nearby without actually being able to see her. He had waited five hundred years to see her; five hundred years that he doubted there would ever be a reincarnation, and now he wasn't allowed to see her. If he appeared to be a stalker his business would be at risk and she would think that he was some type of creep. If he got caught that is, which he was sure that he wouldn't. He decided that though he would have liked to stalk her to a certain point, with her being in high school he would have to play the part of a friend.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha appeared in his office, his hand loosening his tie, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Despite the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were never in good terms, five hundred years without their wives it had brought them closer than either one was willing to admit.

"I'm positive that this is her." Sesshomaru responded, ignoring the doubtful look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Just because they look the same and even if she is the reincarnation, there will be differences. Just be careful." Inuyasha warned. The expression that he wore clearly stated that he was remembering fonder times.

* * *

Rin sighed softly, a broom in one hand. Her mother always liked spring-cleaning, even though spring break started next week. They would turn on the radio and listen to music while cleaning thoroughly. Her mother would dance around, pretending that the vacuum was a man. Though Rin didn't complain, she was thankful that even though they were chatting or dancing most of the time, spending time with her mom was great.

Mrs. Davis was a flutist for a Broadway musical. Usually she would sit in the back and play while the actors were on stage. Rin had always been amazed at her Mother's talent. When her mother insisted that she take lessons for some type of instrument, she had quickly decided on the piano. However she didn't have enough patience to become brilliant. After a year of lessons she gave it up in hopes of trying writing instead.

She had told her mom about Sesshomaru Mori and that he had picked up her notebook when they were on the bus. Her mom of course was concerned that she was meeting a guy alone to get her notebook back, even if people in Starbucks surrounded them. To make sure that everything would be fine, she gave Rin pepper spray just in case.

Rin would have lied if she had said she wasn't nervous to meet him. The notebook had many secrets written inside and if he had read them, it would be more than a little bit embarrassing for both of them. Sighing softly she finished sweeping the floor and put the broom back into its place before hurrying upstairs to replace her dirty clothing.

After pulling a tank top over her head, and zipping the zipper on her faded jeans, Rin looked over to the clock and decided that she would go. She would just need backup in case something happened. She couldn't trust a guy that she just met, especially in the city of New York. Pulling her phone out, she searched for the right person to call. Kagome was too busy, either studying or visiting her father. Sango was babysitting a friend's kid. Catherine was probably busy with her own two children.

Emitting a frustrated sigh, Rin snapped her phone closed and plopped down on her bed. The only person left was Clay and she would definitely not call him. There was Sue and Tamara, but they weren't exactly the social type even if it meant helping her out. Asking Dennis would just be too weird.

Rin shut her eyes for a moment before realizing that she would just have to go alone. Hopefully this Sesshomaru Mori wouldn't be the typical New Yorker.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been impatiently waiting for Rin to arrive when she finally walked into Starbucks. She sniffed the room and smiled instantly at the scent of coffee. He lifted his hand and gestured toward the chair beside him with an elegant sweep of his hand. Rin noticed him and hurried toward him, clutching a purse in her hand.

"It's nice to see you." She muttered softly before glancing at the table with a confused expression. Guessing what she wanted, Sesshomaru produced the notebook from his briefcase beside him. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you for taking care of it. I thought that I would never see it again!" Rin smiled gratefully while Sesshomaru smiled at the look of pure happiness reflecting into her eyes. It seemed just like it was five hundred years ago. Taking the notebook she scanned the pages, her smile still in place.

"Can I get you a drink?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised when she looked up and met his brown eyes with her hazel ones. Smiling sweetly, she reached inside her purse. Frowning, Sesshomaru stood.

"Here." She produced a five-dollar bill, ignoring Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes.

"I'll take care of it. Do not bother." He walked over to the cashier after Rin reluctantly gave him her order. Soon he returned, waiting as the employees were making her drink. He stared at her as she inspected her notebook, a frown wrinkling her smooth brow.

"Uh, umm, d-did you read my notebook?" Rin asked nervously, shifting her gaze from the notebook to his face. For a moment Sesshomaru was hesitant to tell her the truth. It was obviously very personal to her and he did intrude on her privacy, despite the fact that it was needed if the notebook would be returned. Though he should have given it to the bus station in the first place and report it as a lost item. Realizing that he had yet to answer, Sesshomaru turned serious.

"I didn't." Rin breathed a sigh of relief before sending him an apologetic smile. Blushing slightly, she closed the notebook and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is very personal and I didn't think someone would ever read it. My Mom hasn't even read it." She said, making Sesshomaru immediately regret the lie. An employee called out their order and Sesshomaru rose to retrieve it. He placed it in front of her and took a sip of his own drink.

"Thank you." She picked up the drink and frowned, "Too hot." She muttered disappointedly, making Sesshomaru smile slightly. For a minute there was silence.

"It's your turn to say something Mr. Mori." She said suddenly, a glint of humor shining in her eyes. Raking his mind for something that could be a good topic for both of them. He realized from what he had read in her notebook she must have been an avid reader.

"What do think you of books?" Rin laughed softly in response.

"Oh, I am sure that we have never read the same, or had the same feelings." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you quoting Jane Austen to me?" He asked, ignoring the teasing smile pulling on her lips before turning into a full-blown grin.

"Yes." Sesshomaru's eyes quickly changed, showing his silent humor at their conversation and the fact he had unknowingly said the same thing as Mr. Darcy when asked the same question from Elizabeth.

They soon discussed books they had read; mostly they were Jane Austen's books since both Sesshomaru and Rin knew that they had read her. They talked about celebrities, The Jonas Brothers and how they annoyed them. Johnny Depp and what an amazing actor he was. They talked about Twilight, Sesshomaru arguing that the characters were odd and that her writing was cliché. Rin in response said that they were written for teenage girls instead of grown men and that though she preferred other stories to Twilight, she had to admit that they were popular, but that she didn't consider them a favorite of hers.

"You know Mr. Mori, I think you're very bias." Rin commented, smiling.

"Please call me Sesshomaru and yes I am a bias person. But aren't we all?" Sesshomaru replied, taking a sip of his almost empty cup. Rin repeated the action.

"I suppose that's true." Both smiled slightly before realizing that they had been talking for a little more than an hour. Rising to leave, Rin was surprised when Sesshomaru asked if he could talk to her soon. Enjoying his company and sensing nothing off about him, she complied and even ventured to give him her phone number but refrained from giving him her email address. It was close to seven thirty when they both left, Rin cradling her notebook in her arms as she boarded on the bus.

* * *

After arriving home and filling her mom in the details about their conversation, Mrs. Davis thought that Sesshomaru wasn't a dangerous person but still gave her daughter a gentle warning to be careful. Of course Rin agreed with everything her mom said and assured her that she only gave him her phone number and not her email address.

Rin had looked through the notebook late that night and noticed that the flyer for her book club was missing. Deciding that Sesshomaru had needed some way to contact her, she wasn't bothered about it at all. He said he hadn't read it, and if he had lied, chances were that they wouldn't see each other and probably wouldn't even talk ever again.

Slowly Rin picked up a pencil and started on the next drawing until she was too tired to turn of her lamp and even put down her notebook. She fell asleep, not knowing that for the first time she had finished a drawing. Complete with stunning golden eyes, stripes on his cheeks, and even the blue crescent moon adorning his forehead.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed softly and leaned against the couch. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, murmuring softly about ridiculous things, presumably what he was dreaming about.

Grabbing his cell-phone he put Rin's number on his contact list. He regretted that he had lied to her about reading her notebook. He knew that lying was the worst thing to do, especially since she had said that the notebook was very personal. It would have been awkward for them if she knew. But Sesshomaru couldn't quite shake the feeling of guilt. He had never lied to Rin when they were married and he felt wrong to have done so. Perhaps one day he could apologize for what happened but for right now she would have to be naive of his lie.

From what he knew she was a senior in high school and Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to pursue a relationship because of the law. Still he could be a friend to her. And he was certain that he could become her friend.

A/N Here's the next chapter. The next chapter, the villain of the story will make an appearance! I'll give you a hint though. The villain's name has a K in it. Heehee, a vague hint, huh? Suggestions are welcome as always.

**xXthenextbookwormXx**: Thanks. I know I'm not quite in the middle of the plot yet, but hey, the antagonist will make an appearance, so this story is going as planned. Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm working on it.

**Taraah36**: I probably won't do another cliffhanger. They're just too annoying. Plus if I do, I usually can't think of a way to write the next chapter. Please don't smack me!!! Just kidding!

**kana117**: I hate them too! Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**stargate-sam**: Thanks. I know sometimes that I can stop updating but I am determined to finish this. Wish me luck!

**KittyRin**: Thanks.

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay**: Thank you! I'm always so happy when I update. I've been sick lately so I write more when I'm sick. Strange isn't it?

**sessrin devoter:** He didn't completely forget her!! There were differences in the stories and I'll show them in the next chapter. At least he now knows that she is in fact Rin. I wouldn't have written it any other way.

A/N Suggestions are welcomed and if I made any mistakes can you please tell me so! I try very hard to make sure that this is mistake free but things escape my notice sometimes and spellchecker doesn't always pick things up. Sorry if you were disappointed in this chapter. I'm a bit mad at Sesshomaru for lying even though I made him.

(Grabs Sesshomaru's ear) "Why did you lie to her?!"

(Growls) "I didn't. You made me. When will Rin find out I lied and when will she knew that she is the reincarnation of my wife?"

(Frowns) "That's my secret." (Smirks evilly)


	5. A Man and Sesshomaru's Invitation

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Thanks to everyone that reads this story. I didn't know so many people liked this story. (Wipes tear from eye), review replies are down below. If you have a request/suggestion, that would be awesome to hear. I'm always ready to use new things or new ideas. Thank you SO much for everything. There's a little bit of the third movie mentioned.

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she wiped a table with a wet cloth. Glancing over at her notebook, which was sitting beside Sango's coat, she remembered seeing the drawing that morning. Golden eyes. Why would she choose this particular trait in Prince Charming? She closed her eyes and pictured him, trying to remember each detail she had drawn. There were markings on his face, markings that looked more like tattoos than actual birthmarks. His lips were in a straight line, as if displeased.

Sighing, mostly from frustration because a speck of food was refusing to come off the table, and the fact Clay was watching her like a hawk. Customers hurried inside and Sango quickly took their orders before turning back to Miroku Harkins. Ever since he had offered the modeling job, he had come each day to talk to Sango and sometimes to chat with Rin when Sango wasn't available.

Brushing hair away from her face, Rin took in Sango's smile and Miroku's twinkling violet eyes. They obviously liked each other but from what she could tell, Sango was too stubborn to date any man. Especially groping Miroku.

"Hey, Sango." Rin greeted as her friend walked over to her. Sango nodded and smiled widely.

"I was hoping that you could give these two guys their orders. I'm almost on my lunch break and I, huh," Sango glanced at Miroku, "I have plans."

Seeing the look that exchanged between the two, Rin nodded and hurried toward the cash register. Nodding to the cook in the back, she took the orders and hurried toward two men, both buried inside their newspapers. One lowered his newspaper to look at her, his icy eyes causing her to feel chilly.

"Thank you." His voice was cool and detached. Rin walked away, feeling ill for some reason. She looked behind her shoulder and still saw his eyes on her. Determined to ignore him, or at least to stop looking at him, she turned away.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared darkly at Jaken, who was surprisingly humming in the corner. It wasn't the humming that was bothering him; it was **what** he was humming. Closing his eyes to avoid the memories that came rushing forward, he leaned back into his seat and glared coldly at the Imp.

"Jaken, that's enough." The humming stopped. His assistant knocked on the door before entering, a Starbucks coffee in hand. Putting the drink on the desk, she put down two documents and a list of people that would need to be contacted. Nodding his thanks, he took a sip of his caramel maccheiato.

Without knowing it, his thoughts wander to the girl with the notebook. It didn't bother him that he thought about her so much. It was expected considering his suspicions. She was incredibly intelligent compared to most people and she was very beautiful, though he could still see that she needed some development in 'certain' areas. Not that he looked or anything, it was just something he noticed.

His life seemed much duller after giving up the notebook to Rin, which he still regretted doing, even if it meant he could talk to her. The fact that he lied to her was burning his conscience, constantly telling him he needed to make it up to Rin Davis, even if she didn't know that he lied.

Pushing away his black hair from his shoulder, his brown eyes narrowed at the two documents glaring at him. He was supposed to look at these four days ago, and that meant he was behind in schedule. Did he really become so absorbed into the notebook that he no longer was the workaholic that Inuyasha dubbed him? Sighing softly he promised himself he would concentrate on work even if it meant forcing away thoughts of Rin Davis and who she could possibly be.

* * *

The next day Rin stuffed her essay on George Washington into her locker. She let out a frustrated sigh. Once again Mr. Hurst reminded her of college and everything that she didn't have prepared. It wasn't her fault she didn't know which school she wanted to go to. There were so many options and it depended on what she wanted to study. She loved American History but she also wanted to do a lot of art. Her dream was to become an illustrator for a magazine or newspaper. But from the looks of her unfinished drawings, not including the one portrait on Prince Charming, it didn't seem in her future.

If it were possible she would have tried more things with her drawing, perhaps painting. But that was almost impossible. She didn't know anyone that truly liked art as she did and she had never shown anyone her drawings. Sometimes she wandered if shyness was a good trait to have. During freshmen year it was a blessing because none of the seniors or juniors noticed her so she was almost never teased.

Sighing softly, she noticed the girl next to her, who had stickers of Lady Gaga all over her locker and she wore a Twilight shirt. Turning, she smiled slightly, though it was kind of stiff.

"Hey, Rin. What did you think of that essay on George Washington? Mr. Hurst was being a bit picky with grammar this year." Sally said.

Deciding that she wouldn't tell her that she got a ninety-four, she turned away with a soft, "Goodbye," and hurried toward her next class. She still had about two hours of school and she was working today because Sango caught a cold. And it was Wednesday. She still hadn't heard from Sesshomaru Mori, not that she expected to, but she still wanted to talk to him even if she shouldn't. After all he was twenty-five and she was seventeen.

Pushing her bangs from her face, she was glad that she had enough sense to put her hair in a bun. It was too tiresome to straighten, curl, and sometimes she just hated hassling with the tangles that her hair would get. Hurrying toward her next class, she didn't notice a young man coming from the Principles office, and the fact that a teenage boy was with him.

* * *

Rin cursed under her breath, trying her hardest to clean the counters, refill the napkin boxes, sweep the floor, and finally wiping tables and making sure that no customer would be left waiting for their food. It was going to be a tough day.

Clay appeared at her side, his dark eyes sparkling slightly as he looked over the customers. He turned to her. "Don't forget that rush hour will start in less than twenty minutes. If you think that this is tough, just wait." He smiled slightly before hurrying in the back, probably to count the tips he had gotten. She had never seen him work like a waiter before and it was nice to know that he was doing the same work as everyone else.

She looked up and noticed two men at the cash register. Both looked bored out of their minds and they carried newspapers in their hand. Hurrying toward them, they ordered coffee and pancakes.

Waiting for their order, Rin couldn't help but notice that one of the men were watching her from over his newspaper. His light eyes narrowed when he saw that she was looking at him. Glaring, he turned his attention back to his newspaper, much to the relief of Rin.

_It's the same guy as before._ Ignoring the slight shiver she felt, she hurried toward them and handed them their food. She noticed that Catherine watched her movement after that. The concern glint in her eye wasn't lost on Rin but Catherine said nothing.

* * *

Sesshomaru handed the documents to Megan that he had read and some were edited. Not bothering to say goodbye, he walked to his car. Pulling his phone out, he searched for Rin's name. Before he lost his courage he pressed the sent button. It rang, once, twice, thrice, and then it stopped.

"Hello this is Rin, I'm sorry I…" _the answering machine._ He thought to himself before ending the call. Perhaps a text message would do. After sending the text message Sesshomaru wondered if he had made the right choice or if it would be best to forget her.

* * *

Rin sighed deeply before plopping down on her bed. Work was terrible. Clay was as annoying as ever and she had to refill more than a dozen of napkin boxes. Pulling out her phone, she pressed the view button. It was odd that she received a text message, the only person that would text her was her brother and he had a party that night.

Seeing that it was Sesshomaru Mori, she was completely surprised. She also noticed he was one of her missed calls. Reading that he wanted to have dinner with her mom and her tomorrow, she was secretly pleased he was being so considerate of her mom's feelings. Rin had told him when they exchanged phone numbers, her mom wouldn't be very comfortable allowing her to talk to him without getting to know him first. Hopefully her mom would accept his invitation. If not Rin would have to convince her.

Sighing softly she checked the next two messages, one being from Sango thanking her for working and that she would be able to make it tomorrow to make up for it. That would mean that she could go out for dinner with Sesshomaru if her mom says yes. The next was her brother telling her about his date.

Yawning, she stretched and picked up her notebook. Turning the pages, she came to the finished drawing. His golden eyes staring back at her. Sighing softly she picked up her pencil and turned to a blank piece of paper. Closing her eyes she imagined his face. Golden eyes, blue crescent moon, magenta stripes, and a smile on his face. She imagined his hand raised, claws covered in blood.

Shivering she started her newest drawing. Hopefully she would finish it.

* * *

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, trying to erase the nightmare.

_He was running, running harder than he had ever before. He heard a scream, a scream so loud that it seemed to burn his ears. Hurrying in the direction of the yell, he felt his insides tighten, his heart thumping against his ribcage. The building came into view, and a cloud of smoke. For a brief moment his thoughts flew to his father, who was in a similar situation years ago. Not for the first time he wished that he had turned back to save his father because no one would save him or his wife and he wished someone would save Rin._

_He stopped and heard the rattling of wood. A loud cry, close to a roar floated to his ears. It was the sound of a hanyou, born only six months ago. The shaking of the building stopped, and slowly the building came down on his wife and child. Unlike his father, he was too late. He had failed them._

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying his hardest to rid himself of those thoughts. It was one of his many memories he wished to forget. Throwing his feet of his bed, he stood, shirtless.

Walking into the living room, which was joined with the kitchen, he sat near the television and searched for a movie that would take his mind off things. His brother's daughter had dropped off movies for them after she moved to her dorm in college. Chick-flicks, old cartoons like Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella, Sesshomaru realized that his only option was an old Disney movie. He didn't want to go through a chick-flick only to feel worse than before.

Sighing softly he sat on the couch, already knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thursday morning Rin hurried down stairs, eager to tell her mom about Sesshomaru wanting to take them both out for dinner. Seeing her mom making breakfast, Rin didn't waste any time.

"Mom, I was wondering if you and I could go out to dinner with Sesshomaru tonight? He asked." Rin said quickly. Her mom raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rin repeated the question. For a moment there was a long silence, Mrs. Davis silently stirring the food. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled slightly.

"Well…I suppose so." Rin smiled widely and nodded.

Review replies:

**Taraah36: **Thank you. Sorry I haven't revealed the identity of the villain but you now know that he's in play. There will be more about him in future chapters, but the hint I gave last chapter is still there. For now though, I'm going to avoid his name until I think it's a good point in the plot. Plus I knew that I wouldn't tell you his name just yet. Heehee.

**kana117:** Thank you! Hopefully I'll write some more tonight, but I can't promise anything. I still have some things to do first.

**xXthenextbookwormXx**: Heehee, you have no idea who the antagonist is. I'll reveal some about reincarnations in the next chapter and some Inuyasha/Kagome will be put in but later in the story but it won't be much.

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: **Thank you! I felt like this was pretty boring again but I suppose it's just because it isn't action-filled and I'm not having all of the characters do something stupid. Well…I might have Sesshomaru do something stupid. Though he did lie to Rin. I hate Mondays because I'm never in a mood to work or do anything.

**kagome7304:** Thank you so much. I don't think Kagura will make an appearance.

**stargate_sam:** Honestly I like Kagura too even though I don't usually pair her with Sesshomaru. She's a cool character. I think you're exaggerating on my writing (laughs softly at self), but it made me really happy. Never be afraid to state your opinion to me. I like honesty and I honestly wish people would honestly say what they honestly feel. Honestly. How many honestly/honesty did I use?

**sesshrin devoter: **I was always told that if you find someone that's loyal, it means that they wouldn't be jealous of other people because they trust you enough. What really bugs me about FF is that everyone thinks that jealousy is a good thing. Honestly that is probably the worst thing in a relationship. I made Rin kind of unconfident in herself because that's how most people are. I also made Sesshomaru less cold than most people because I felt that he would be nicer and more feeling. Thank you for reading. It's amazing how long people can wait for their true love. Inuyasha had to wait three years, Sesshomaru had to wait too. Honestly they are so sweet.

**xxVAMPIRExxSILVERxx: **Thank you so much! I loved writing this story because I think I feel more attached to it than most of my stories. Sorry for not updating sooner.

**MariPino: **I'll write them more in the past, a few flashbacks and stuff. I did a little here.

A/N Thank you guys for reading so much. If you see some typo/mistake, please tell me so!!! Honestly I don't really like this chapter (sigh). I feel like I could have done better.


	6. Gabe and Dinner With Sesshomaru

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Thanks for everyone that read this story. Review replies are down below but first I want to thank **stargate-sam **and **xXthenextbookwormXx **for their suggestions. It helps me a lot.

Sesshomaru sighed softly before turning on the news. Usually he would have turned it on to a news station that reported on what was going on throughout the world. Being in an odd mood, he turned it to the local news. After a few minutes of watching, he grabbed his laptop and opened his email. Seeing nothing that particularly interested him, he opened the email Inuyasha's daughter sent him.

"Breaking news, apparently in down town New York, a body of a teenage boy was found." Sesshomaru looked up, interested, "The boy, Gabe Michaels was murdered approximately 2:00am this morning. His body was found in a dumpster near…" Sesshomaru ignored the rest, deeming it not worth his attention. People were murdered all the time, as long as it wasn't someone he knew, it didn't matter to him.

"If you have any information about this murder, please contact…" Sesshomaru sighed softly and stood before taking a shower. After his shower, the news was still on, more talk about the murder. They were just repeating the information.

Hurrying to his car, he drove to work. But for some reason the picture of the teenage boy was planted in his head.

* * *

Rin smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Two students walked by, whispering behind their hands. Rolling her eyes, she turned and headed in the direction of English class. Claiming her seat, one of the girls beside her leaned closer to her.

"Did you here about Gabe Michaels?" Rin shook her head. "You remember that he was pulled out of class yesterday by his father? Well apparently that wasn't his father. It was one of his friends. We heard of the news this morning that Gabe was murdered." Shock rippled through the classroom, other students leaned closer to them, overhearing the conversation.

"I heard that his father and mother are devastated with what happened. They were going to send him to his aunt's house because he was in the 'wrong' crowd." One said, a girl wearing too low of a shirt, but she was smiling as if they weren't talking about a murder. Rin thought of the parents when they found out that their son was murdered. No wonder that they were devastated.

"Apparently they were too late." Another said, smirking in a way that seemed almost as if he thought it was all just a joke. The two other girls nodded to the guy before turning around.

_Can't they see that this is terrible?_ Rin wiped a tear from her eye, remembering the smiling face of Gabe. She hadn't known him too well but just the knowledge that he was murdered was saddening.

Later that day it seemed that that was what everyone was talking about. Rin couldn't believe a student was murdered. It just seemed impossible. Closing her eyes, she remembered seeing him yesterday…with that creepy guy.

Shivering, she turned her attention to the teacher.

"As most of you know, a fellow classmate Gabe Michaels was murdered…" she continued, asking if anyone had information about the murder. Rin listened with only half an ear. Pulling both her notebooks out, she quickly turned to the drawing she had worked on last night. It wasn't finished, all that it needed was his eyes and the markings on his face, plus his eyebrows and lips, his nose too. Sighing softly, she truly felt bad for not finishing it but she would. She would try to finish all her other drawings too.

Picking her notebook for taking notes, she pulled out a pencil.

* * *

It was in a dark room that he found himself in. The news was turned on, talking endlessly about the murdered kid. Gabe Michaels.

Steely eyes looked out the window, the only light in the small room. To most people it would be claustrophobic, but to him it was close to heaven. Closing his blue eyes, he inclined his head in the direction of the light footsteps outside his door. The door opened.

"Katsu, do you realize that we have to be at the diner in less then twenty minutes." A deep voice rang throughout the room, for a moment Katsu opened his eyes and stared face to face with a younger version of himself. Right down to the icy eyes.

"Hibiki, I am well aware of the fact." He smirked at the younger man's expression, two newspapers in hand for cover.

"Do you think _**he **_did this?" Hibiki gestured to the small television. For a moment Katsu hesitated before nodding.

"Gabe Michaels was working for him until two weeks ago when he quit. And you never, _ever_ tell the boss no." He said. His brother nodded to the picture on the TV.

"He was so nice to everyone. Too bad, huh?" Katsu nodded in agreement before standing and taking the newspaper from his brother.

"Next time, Katsu, don't look at her like your spying or something. It's downright creepy."

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against his chair, sipping his coffee while looking at his brother's grim face.

"What do you mean that you won't do business with us?" His brother asked in a loud voice, causing Sesshomaru's ears to ring with the volume. The two adults sitting in chairs frowned.

"Our son was murdered, do you expect us to go back to our lives as if nothing happened?" Mr. Michaels asked, tears in his eyes. His wife wiped her eyes with her thumb, obviously from her tear-streaked face and blood shot eyes she had been crying for a long time.

"I understand. I am sorry to hear about your child." Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha had a chance to speak. The couple nodded sadly before hurrying outside, both seemed to carry the world on their shoulders.

Sighing Inuyasha sat down in one of the chairs the couple previously occupied.

"I thought we needed this business Sesshomaru. We aren't some world wide organization, each client is needed." Inuyasha said, sounding much too old in Sesshomaru's opinion.

"There are other clients and the couple need to grieve. I should know the pain of losing a child. I couldn't imagine losing another one." Sesshomaru said softly, ignoring the understanding shinning in Inuyasha's eyes. Blinking, a devious smile appeared on his brother's lips.

"I didn't think you were capable of so many emotions, including sorrow." Sesshomaru growled in response, knowing that his brother was teasing him about years ago.

"When exactly do you think you grew a heart Sesshomaru? Cause you sure in hell didn't grow it when I was young." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru was silent, not particularly in the mood to hear anymore of Inuyasha's teasing.

* * *

Rin sighed softly, ignoring the silent squeals coming from a group of girls close by. Honestly she couldn't understand how they could completely fall for someone that you lose whatever amount of sense you have. Sighing quietly, she turned to the group of girls, noticing that they were pointing at a group of seniors who were walking down the hall.

"Hey, darlins'." Someone said, the other teenage girls giggling at the flirty boy.

"Look it's little Rin Davis." A voice said from behind her. Turning sharply around, she came face to face with one of the seniors the girls were drooling over. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, his smooth face without blemish. He gave his famous half-smile.

"Haven't seen you since junior high. How are you?" Toying with a piece of her hair, she turned to her locker.

"I'm good. How are you Kaden?" The senior smiled, his bright teeth shining.

"Same Rin." Before she could respond or continue with the conversation, which she wouldn't, he turned to the group of girls to chat. Closing her eyes, she turned to the library. Her book bag needed a new companion for a few days.

Finding the Private Diary of Mr. Darcy, something that she had never read, she checked it out before hurrying to her next class. Kaden's eyes followed her.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he loitered close to the Pizza place where Shippou was working. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Shippou's number. It was one the second ring when Shippou came from the front doors. His white apron was starched and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Lately he had take to having it down so Inuyasha was surprised to see it up again, It reminded him of old times when it was up.

Inuyasha snapped his phone closed and impatiently waved his friend over. Shippou noticed and hurried over.

"Shippou I have a job for you." Inuyasha said, a slow smile pulling at his lips. Shippou was obviously annoyed that Inuyasha would interrupt work just to talk to him. Shippou was the same height as Sesshomaru and it showed when standing so close to Inuyasha. For a brief moment Inuyasha was jealous of Shippou and Sesshomaru's height. He had always wanted to be tall.

"Well Inuyasha I can't imagine that it would be so important that you would interrupt me at work." Shippou grumbled. Inuyasha grinned before leaning closer as if sharing some sort of secret.

"Sesshomaru thinks that he found Rin." Shippou's eyes widened in interest while Inuyasha continued, "He thinks that she's in school right now. I was wondering if ya would do some spying for me? You'll of course need to enroll but I'm sure that can all be taken care of." Inuyasha said. Shippou grinned suddenly, his fangs flashing.

"Of course. I missed Rin as much as anyone." Shippou turned serious. "How do you know that it's Rin?"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "Ya know that notebook I told you about that Sesshomaru was obsessed with for a few days?" Shippou nodded and Inuyasha continued, "The owner's name is Rin Davis. Plus there were plenty of tales that sounded suspiciously similar to the times when she traveled with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied.

"Well of course I'll spy for you. You'll never know if that creep will show up again." Shippou grumbled before smiling sweetly. "Honestly Inuyasha have you been taking classes cause your speech sounds ten times better."

"Keh, Sesshomaru said that it would help me understand other people. He even still has trouble with English." They said goodbye.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed deeply before rolling up the sleeves of his button-up white shirt. Loosening his tie, which felt like it was choking him, he unbuttoned the first three top buttons.

"Much better." He murmured before glancing over at Jaken who was staring at him with wide, happy eyes. Frowning, though it was more like a glare, Sesshomaru turned away from the admiring and completely disturbing gaze. Sighing he picked up a pen before he started scratching off the contract his client insisted on having. Of course a lot of the things that the client demanded were ridiculous, and sometimes Sesshomaru couldn't help but sneer at the insolence he had.

Sighing his mind flashed to a memory of Rin.

_It was close to sunset when he returned to the village. He had tried several times to ignore the "butterflies" in his stomach. He knew that Rin loved him, that hadn't changed since she first came to the village his brother resided in. But he still doubted whether she would return or not._

_But he wasn't expecting that she would be waiting for him. Her hair had been let down, cascading down her back. Her face was set in a smile, a slow small smile that promised more than it showed. She wore a kimono less extravagant than some of the previous ones Sesshomaru had brought her but she was beautiful._

_Making his way through the forest he came under the sacred tree where Rin had been waiting. She stared in his eyes, the tree branches swaying above them. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze. He returned the embrace._

"_Honestly Sesshomaru I thought you wouldn't come. I'm glad that you did though." Rin smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before blushing prettily. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her._

Smothering the memory that automatically rose up. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his work.

Growling in annoyance, he stood and marched over to his assistance desk outside his office. She was obviously surprised to see him, her expression clearly told him that, but he wasn't in the mood to care that he was startling her.

"I need you to pick up something for me. Daisies." Her eyebrows shot up. Daisies? Why would Sesshomaru care for daisies? Ignoring the questions that were clearly written on Megan's face, he thought over his reason for buying daisies. It reminded him of her.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her lovely face, shadowed beneath the tree.

* * *

Rin sighed as she viewed herself in the mirror. It was time to leave in less they would be late to meet Sesshomaru at the restaurant. Satisfied with what she was wearing, she hurried downstairs to meet her mom.

"Are you ready dear?" Mrs. Davis asked, smiling. Nodding Rin waited until they pulled up to a nice restaurant before someone opened the door for them. Sesshomaru Mori was outside waiting for them, his deep frown smoothing when he saw them. They walked toward him until they were close enough that they could greet each other. Taking Rin's arm while Mrs. Davis went to his side, he escorted them inside.

"Thank you for inviting us." Mrs. Davis said. Sesshomaru simply nodded. He pulled out a chair for Rin's mother at his left before sitting Rin at his right.

Surprised that he would arrange the dinner like that, Rin smiled slightly. The fact he was pulling their chairs out for them, Rin was pleased that he was being so considerate.

Sesshomaru looked over at her with a curious expression, as if he wanted to know what she would say about not sitting beside her mother but instead sitting beside him. Giving him a nervous smile, she was pleasantly surprised when he returned it with a charming raised eyebrow and a slight rising of his lips.

A waiter came forward, his cool eyes bringing a shiver to Rin before he handed them menus. He turned away and they opened the menus. They scanned through the dishes that the restaurant offered.

"I expected to take you somewhere else but they didn't have an opening tonight." Sesshomaru commented.

Smiling slight Rin said, "It doesn't matter to us. This is a nice place to eat." It was true. They had darker lighting than most places and where they were sitting was slightly secluded from everyone else, which seemed to have been planned by Sesshomaru. The theme of the restaurant seemed to be maroon and a white-ish-cream. Overall it was a pleasant place to eat.

"The restaurant is wonderful." Mrs. Davis echoed. Sesshomaru smiled once again and turned back to his menu. After a few minutes discussing what to eat, the waiter appeared and they ordered their drinks and food.

After hearing the two adults discuss their jobs, Rin was surprised that she had been so excited to meet Sesshomaru. Though she was interested in him Rin regretted that she was considering the fact he hardly spoke to her at all and when he did he would ask if she needed something. Listening to them talk for nearly twenty minutes, Rin was surprised when her mom left to "freshen up", translated into "I really need to use the bathroom". After watching her mom leave, Sesshomaru turned to her.

"I'm sorry about that." Sesshomaru said, looking at her with such a sincere expression Rin immediately felt bad for being impatient.

Blushing Rin said, "I wanted to talk to you too." For some reason there was a peculiar expression that passed across his face, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"I honestly enjoyed talking to you one-on-one instead of being chaperoned by your Mother." Sesshomaru said.

"Well…she's just worried whether you are a nice guy or not." Rin responded.

"I understand that, I just wished that I could have gotten to know you better." Sesshomaru replied.

Sighing deeply, Rin looked him straight in the eye, "If you wanted to get to know me you just have to try. You're the one in control right now and if you want to get to know me, by all means, try to." Rin sipped her drink, ignoring the way his eyes narrowed when looking at her.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me taking you out for lunch Saturday." Sesshomaru offered, smirking when she blushed.

"I'll have to ask mom and I'm not sure what she thinks about you yet." Rin answered.

"We'll hardly be alone. There will be plenty of people surrounding us and you could invite a friend to accompany us." Sesshomaru argued, silently hoping that she would take up his offer for lunch.

"I'll talk to my mom later." Rin murmured, watching as Mrs. Davis made her way to them.

"So what were you two talking about while I was gone." She asked. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and decided that she should tell her mom when he wasn't present.

"Nothing." Rin replied.

Both Sesshomaru and Rin were dissatisfied with how their conversation had turned out. Rin because she wished they could have discussed something more important or something that seemed more friendly. But Sesshomaru was disappointed because he wondered if he wasn't trying hard enough. When they were finally leaving, Sesshomaru asked Mrs. Davis if it was fine to talk to her daughter on the phone.

Pleased that he was being so considerate, Mrs. Davis happily said yes to him.

A/N The book that I mentioned, The Private Diary of Mr. Darcy is by Maya Slater and recommend that you read that book. It goes through Darcy's experience in Pride and Prejudice and it is very original and I was surprised with it. I just finished reading it not too long ago and it was wonderful. I hoped that Sesshomaru asking permission to phone Rin sounded realistic. I know that would be what most parents would have done. Hopefully with them talking on the phone some, it will help their relationship. Was this boring? Maybe it was for me because I've been sitting here for a few hours trying to edit and get this down. Thanks and if I made any mistakes please tell me so. Suggestions are always welcome.

Review replies for this chapter:

**Shiro-Kitsune8:** Thank you! I'm going to try to make this as realistic as possible because I've seen a whole bunch of stories that aren't. Though I suppose youkais, hanyous, and mikos can hardly be considered realistic.

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: **(Blushes) Thanks so much! It always means so much that I write stories that interest people.

**MariPino: **I'm glad. If you want me to do more flashbacks just tell me so and I will! I try to make sure that anything I put in here will be important.

**Taraah36: **It is unfortunate about the baby. I felt teary eyed after writing it. I hope though to bring more flashbacks once the story develops more because I feel like their past is really important to this story. Sometimes a lot of people neglect that but if you any suggestions please tell me so and thank you for pointing out mistakes that I make in my stories. It helps me so much.

**kana117:** Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this story just as much.

**sesshrin devotor:** This will definitely have a happy ending. I don't think I'll be able to write it if it doesn't. It is so sad that Rin and their baby had to die so tragically. I really feel bad for Sesshomaru because he had to carry that guilt for so long. I guess this is almost like a second chance for them. Your guess is very close to the truth, though I won't tell you how close. Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me.

**stargate_sam:** I did a little bit of your suggestions in this chapter but I might try a little bit more in the next few chapters. It's really sad about how Rin and the baby died. Thank you so much for saying that you think that my writing is extraordinary, it means so much to me. :)

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Thank you so much for reading this story. I put Shippou in here for you. Honestly I love him too, especially when he's older. There isn't enough fics with Shippou.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this and thank you to everyone else that reads this story.


	7. Lunch and a Villainous Plot

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try to write more on this story. Unfortunately I still have another story I want to write, plus after this, I am going to write another Sesshomaru/Rin story. So I need more though space. (Sighs) I want ice cream too. Anyway, suggestions are always welcome and review replies are down below. Also I think I found out the next few chapters for me story. (Hugs each person that read this story and everyone that keeps me inspired)

Rin sighed deeply as she carefully scratched out the outline of Prince Charming. She had finished with the shape of his head, and now she was drawing his eyes line-by-line. The different shades of gold she would use almost made him seem real. The emotions that would flicker in his eyes, or her imagination, usually were hard and angry. But the drawing she was working on showed a softer side to Prince Charming. His eyes were softer. His lips weren't in a straight line but were tilted upwards slightly. His hair blew behind him while he looked down. He had his hand held out, a single flower resting in his palm.

It was so easy to imagine him. It seemed like he had become part of her. Though sometimes she wondered if she was crazy because she actually felt that part of her, something deep inside her at the back of her mind, knew this…male. From what she knew he wasn't human, he couldn't be. The Elvin ears, the long white hair, and more importantly, the golden eyes.

_He can't be human. He only is in my imagination. He isn't real._ Rin thought, trying to convince herself of these things. To most people it was odd that she was a senior and had never been on a "real" date. She would hang out with friends and everything, but she never had a real, full-blown, date. Perhaps by creating Prince Charming she had warped her mind into thinking that the only guy for her was this perfect…male. No one could compare to him, even though he seemed a bit angry when she drew him. He was the perfect man, for her. There were boys that had asked to date her, but nothing clicked with them. She didn't feel like she was floating on air. She didn't even have those silly butterflies that romance novels describe when someone was in love.

Rin sighed and threw her pencil to the opposite wall. Plopping down on her back, she stared at the ceiling. Her arms pulled her blanket closer. Her thoughts flew to Sesshomaru Mori in his white long sleeved shirt, loose tie, and irritated expression. During dinner he seemed only to tolerate them, her mother even less so despite the fact that they talked more. But after Mrs. Davis had returned from the bathroom, Rin would occasionally sneak glances at Sesshomaru and found him staring right back. Of course being the 'shy' girl that she was, she had blushed and tried to slouch down as if to hide. When she tried once again to look at him, he was still looking at her! The plus was that they were sharing a four-seat table, and that she was close enough to see his amazing, gorgeous eyes. They were hazel but she was sure that she saw some sort of yellow in his eyes, perhaps a gold?

Rin tossed to her side to stare at the clock. 2:00am, that meant she had stayed up for two hours either thinking of Prince Charming or Sesshomaru. Rin knew he was older, probably close to twenty-five to her seventeen, but that didn't mean he wasn't good looking. Even good looking to describe him didn't seem worthy, he was more like an angel, fallen from heaven.

_How cliché!_ Rin thought with a laugh. To describe him as an angel when a million of other author's had done the same thing with their main characters.

Smiling slightly at the irony, the one person who hated clichés or anything reused, was doing the same thing. She knew that the best writing was a unique and thrilling plot that made the reader hold their breath until the final ending. Though she never thought of herself as an amazing author, wasn't it the same with artists? If she drew a Jackson Pollock painting did that mean it was original. She was taking something from another artist and she couldn't hope to compare.

_Like the wannabes Jane Austens who try to copy her writing._ No one could measure up to the original artist or writer.

Rin sighed deeply and turned back to Prince Charming's unfinished face and body. She wanted to draw him into completion, but she had almost given up on her drawings and even her writing abilities. It just didn't seem worth it.

Turning the pages of the notebook, she turned to the only one that she had ever finished. She stared into the pools of gold that seemed so familiar. Prince Charming gazed back at her, silently encouraging her to continue.

"Finish me! Finish me!" They would cry. Rin closed her eyes, flipping through the notebook to find her place once again. She shook her head and retrieved the pencil from where it landed when it bounced of the wall. She touched the tip and found that it needed a good sharpening. When she sharpened it, she went back to her drawing, her determination fueling her. Once she truly got going, there was no stopping her. The eyes were always her favorite part, but as she sketched the image she had created in her mind, it came to life. Hopefully in the morning it would look good too. She drew his mouth the way she imagined, quirking upwards, his eyes shinning. The flower sat on his palm, the breeze in the setting causing the petals to flutter.

Rin closed her eyes, clutching her notebook to her chest as she drifted into a land where Prince Charming was real, and that he was smiling at her. The drawing was complete, two out of more than a hundred.

* * *

Sesshomaru eyes were wide open, staring at his laptop's screen. He frowned, remembering the way her eyes had narrowed when he was caught looking at her, the embarrassed look when **he** caught her watching him. She had blushed, her eyes alive while her lips twitched in a self-conscious smile. She had smiled at _him._ And despite his emotional detachment, he had tried to smile back. He wanted to.

"Rin Davis is surely Rin. No one else could provoke these actions." He muttered darkly, unconsciously speaking out loud. Sesshomaru heard a snore coming from his side. His half-breed brother, the brat that no longer was a brat, the only one other than his father that seemed to truly care about him through the "hard" times. His mother cared for him; she might even say she loved him, but she didn't understand as Inuyasha or his father. And comfort wasn't really her strong suit.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru ignored the threatening headache pounding in his temple. He needed to rest. He glanced at the clock on the laptop, 4:00am, it read. He stood up, passing two empty guest bedrooms until he reached the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from its rack, he placed it on the floor and started the shower.

* * *

Rin yawned as she sluggishly walked down the street where the center of the apartment was. She opened her mailbox and searched for anything interesting. Sighing slightly she walked back to her home. Her mom was cooking at the stove and was dressed for the day. Unlike Rin who had opted to wear her pajamas on the lazy Saturday morning, though it was noon. Rin hopped on the kitchen counter.

"So did someone say that they could go with you?" Her mom asked, obviously talking about the planned lunch that Rin and Sesshomaru had.

"No one," Rin huffed, frustrated with the lack of responses she had gotten, "Kagome is away, Sue just didn't want to go, Tamara has plans already made, and Dennis is visiting some relatives." Rin growled quietly while her mom smiled slightly.

"If you can't find anyone by lunch time, you can go alone as long as you stay in public." Mrs. Davis replied with a smile, which Rin returned.

"I need to get ready. He's supposed to be here at 1:00pm." Rin said before disappearing in her room.

* * *

Sesshomaru ears rang as the bus stopped. He hated loud noises and the bus's engine was almost unbearable. That was why he was thinking of transferring his business somewhere else. He was sure that he could work in a different State if he visited New York every once and awhile, and Inuyasha would probably be quite happy with the prospect of a move. If they moved to the country it would give them a chance to run like they use to.

Sesshomaru walked down the streets, passing different stores and different restaurants. There wasn't anything that was interesting to him, but he had sent a text message to Rin about where she lived, and it turned out that she lived in a nearby apartment.

After walking a few blocks, he confirmed from the address on the door that it was where Rin lived. He knocked on the door. He heard the sound of a flute and music blaring in a different room, assumingly Rin's. The music turned off and he could hear shoes against the hard floor leading toward the door. The door opened and Rin stood there, her smile wide while she motioned him forward.

"I couldn't get anyone to come with us," Rin said. Sesshomaru's breath stilled, wondering if she was going to tell him that they couldn't go, "But my mom said that as long as be stayed in public it was fine." Rin's smile widened. Mrs. Davis appeared, clutching a flute in her hand.

"Oh you're here." Both people said a sort of greeting. Sesshomaru listened impatient as Mrs. Davis laid out the rules for him._ Did she not realize that I am mature enough to know all these things? _Sesshomaru thought but forced himself to concentrate on what she was saying.

"I want her home by nine and please try to stay in public places." She finally concluded before waving them off, shouting reminders about what-to-do and what-not-to-do. Rin shrugged beside him and smiled brightly.

"So what did you want to do?" Rin asked before quickly adding, "Where are we going to eat." Sesshomaru flipped his phone open to check the clock; it was near 1:00pm.

"We could go to lunch now or we could go window shopping." Sesshomaru said. Rin quickly opted for window-shopping for an hour and surprisingly, fell in step with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noted that despite the fact that she wore high-heeled boots, she still only came to his chest. Her hair was to her shoulders and with the plain white t-shirt and old jeans. She looked just like any other teen walking down the streets.

"Thanks for taking me Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, wincing when they passed the Victoria Secret store and at Rin's curious expression. Apparently Rin decided that she could shop for underwear another day so they continued on.

After window-shopping for a few hours, both Sesshomaru and Rin were getting tired. Seeing that the restaurant was near by both Sesshomaru and Rin decided it was time for lunch. The restaurant wasn't extravagant or anything, some would say it was modest. The manager seated them, asking Sesshomaru how his business was going.

"It's fine Kouga." Sesshomaru replied. The blue-eyed man grinned before glancing at Rin with a flirty smile. Sesshomaru growled quietly, making sure that only Kouga would hear and not Rin. Rin looked up and stared at Sesshomaru with a frown, shaking her head she smiled back at the wolf.

"Honestly Sesshomaru, you haven't you introduced me to such a lovely lady?" Kouga practically purred the words, leaning close enough that Rin started to get uncomfortable. She gave Sesshomaru a pointed look that clearly said, "Make him go away."

"Kouga you're making Rin feel uncomfortable." Sesshomaru said, letting only a hint of a warning to coat his words. Kouga stiffened, his pulse in his neck becoming distinguishable. Kouga gave a soft whine, enough to say that he wouldn't do it again but that he wasn't submitting too. Satisfied Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin and handed her a menu.

"The steak here is good." He commented while Kouga hurried to the front desk where other customers were waiting. After a few minutes of deciding what to order, Rin asked for a salad with chicken bits, Sesshomaru ordered a large steak, promising to share some with Rin. Sesshomaru turned to Rin after the waiter left with their orders.

"So what grade or you in?" Sesshomaru said, hoping that by starting a conversation she would continue it. It was the same thing he had done when she was a child.

"I'm a senior, I'll be graduation this year." She said quietly, warily watching Kouga as he passed by. Sesshomaru didn't miss the wink he shot her.

"What do you plan on studying?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin shrugged in reply.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't given it much thought. I think it would be cool to be a professional artist, but unfortunately I usually don't finish any drawings." Rin said. The waiters appeared and they were handed their orders. As they ate Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that Rin would glance at him every now and then. Straightening in his seat, he met her gaze. She didn't turn away. Her thoughtful expression caused creases on her brow and her down-turned lips were in a frown.

"Have we met before?" Rin said quietly, not knowing that Sesshomaru heartbeat had increased tenfold. He took a silent breath to calm himself down and stared directly into her face.

"We met at the bus, remember?" Sesshomaru responded, hoping that she would say more and also hoping that she wouldn't. He didn't think he could stand letting her go if she remembered him, even if it was subconsciously. She stared, confused.

"Yeah I know, but have we met BEFORE that?" She frowned when Sesshomaru didn't answer. She sighed and added, "I guess it was just my imagination." Sesshomaru said nothing, too surprised that she was beginning to remember.

_It won't be long Rin before you remember me._ He thought to himself, his lips turning into a smile.

When they were done with their food and they said goodbye to Kouga, Sesshomaru and Rin decided that since it was only four o'clock they could go watch a movie. After the movie was done, Sesshomaru decided that they could get a Starbucks. When Sesshomaru opened the door, the scent of strong coffee hit his nose full-force. Rin smiled widely and followed Sesshomaru to the cash register. When the guy made their drinks, both Sesshomaru and Rin settled down into a comfortable silence. After Starbucks Sesshomaru took Rin home.

"Thanks for taking me Sesshomaru. It was fun." She said before opening the door. Sesshomaru caught her elbow and stared into her deep brown eyes. For a brief moment his eyes softened. He could hear Rin's irregular heartbeat. Slowly he bent down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed, turned the doorknob and disappeared into the house. Sesshomaru touched his lips with his fingertips, remembering many kisses he had shared with Rin. He had tried to control himself, he would have kissed her lips, but it probably would have scared her off.

_I already scared her off with a simple kiss on the cheek. Idiot._ Sesshomaru sighed deeply, replaying the way her mud eyes had widened in surprise when his lips came in contact with her soft skin. Sesshomaru couldn't tell whether or not she was pleased or scared, but Sesshomaru knew he would never kiss her again.

_She probably thinks that you're a creep._ Pushing those thoughts from his head, he opened his phone as he walked toward the bus station.

_Thanks,_

_Rin_

It read. Perhaps if he didn't move into things too fast she would still consider him a possible friend. He would just be a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Shippou growled quietly as Inuyasha wrote his application for the school. He just hoped that Inuyasha had gotten it right, he didn't even want to join a high school. He was just there to protect her, in case if her murder found her. By Sesshomaru being "friends' with her, it seemed that the killer would have an easy find.

Shippou just hoped that Sesshomaru realized what this could mean. If Rin were in danger, Sesshomaru would do anything to protect her. He had proven that when Rin died, going through the remains of the burnt building to find some remains. He had cried silently, he could hear his growls rumbling through his chest as he found the remains of the little baby and Rin. He had never seen Sesshomaru lose control, and Shippou hoped that he would never have to.

* * *

"Katsu! Katsu!" Hibiki yelled, bursting through the door with his phone clutched in his hand. Katsu was learning against a chair, his hand on the TV remote.

"We got orders from the boss. He wants us to burn her house tomorrow when she's at school." Hibiki said, shaking his head, "I don't think I can do it." Katsu was nearly thirteen years older than Hibiki and they both looked so similar despite the fact they had different fathers.

"Well…if the boss said it, we have to do it." Katsu replied, sipping the beer that was in his hand. He glanced at the picture sitting beside him, a woman holding a small toddler smiled at him. This picture reminded him everyday that he had to send them a paycheck every month, despite the fact that his wife now hated him for being both a drunk and a bit of a sex addict. He loved her. Katsu sighed once again and turned to Hibiki, the only one that truly understood.

"I suppose we have to get some matches and gas huh?" Katsu asked standing up and stretching his muscles. Even though he drank beer at his twenty-seven, he was still trim and fit, when he was younger he had been a ladies man. Still was.

"K said that we needed to make it look like an "accident"." Hibiki replied.

"When the girl is at school?" Katsu said. Hibiki nodded in response. Perhaps if they were lucky, the girl's mom would die and their job would be much easier.

"If only Sesshomaru Mori didn't get involved." Hibiki shuddered at the thought. Despite the fact that their job mostly dealt with hidden youkai, to anger a Taiyoukai, you didn't even have a chance to live.

"If the Mom dies, the girl will be alone. Everything will work out." Katsu said glancing was again at the picture. _I can't die until I see Sally one last time._ He looked at the infant's smiling face, and surprisingly it brought a smile to his face.

"We'll have to get some supplies from K won't we?" Katsu asked while Hibiki smiled.

"Tonight at seven?"

"Tonight at seven."

A/N Hopefully there isn't any mistakes.

**xxVAMPIRExxSILVERxx**: Thanks for the suggestions. =D I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**stargate-sam:** Thanks for those suggestions. They fit perfectly into the story. Rin is seventeen in this story. I'm sorry that it seemed that way, I reread that part of the story and you were right. I won't do that again. Don't worry, Sesshomaru and Rin won't constantly talk to each other over the phone. Though I do think Sesshomaru is being a bit creepy. I mean reading a teenager's notebook, going out with her for lunch and dinner, sort of weird. Oh well. Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, it means so much to me that you enjoy this story. If you have any other suggestions I would love to hear them. =D

**I am the Wind Mizuki Kay:** Thank you so much. It means a lot. =D

**Moonlight Querida**: I'm sorry it was confusing. Hopefully this chapter was less confusing and it helped with the last chapter. Also by the way I love your name. =D

**kanna117:** Always nice to hear from you and I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to update your story. =D

**Taraah36:** For one Gabe is SO significant, you'll hear about him all the time. Heehee, I'm going to have to add that to the next chapter and I won't ever think that you 'lost it". I always get excited when I see that you commented because you make such interesting comments and they always bring a smile to my face. :D Honestly I think most of fanfiction readers love fluff and sweetness, but that's what my drabble is for. BTW I've been working on Anniversary so I hope soon that I can get it done. I've been feeling really inspired lately. Trust me they will open up soon, I have the next chapter planned out and I will reveal why the "bad" guys hate Rin so much. Honestly I felt like Sesshomaru just said that to Inuyasha to get him to shut up, because it worked. There was a little of Rin recognizing Sesshomaru, so I hope that satisfied you some. I'm trying not to make this all cliché or anything. In fact the bad guys aren't really bad. They're just pawns for the real bad guy. (Gets a wicked grin on face) I'm going to write more tomorrow because I want to get this finished in either July or June, which means I have a lot to write. :D I obviously like talking to you and sorry that my review reply didn't make sense. LOL, I didn't realize it and I couldn't remember what I wrote.

**xXthenextbookwormXx:** Gabe has a lot to deal with Rin's death, so I will reveal more in the coming chapters. I will deal with the age thing to. I know how it ends and everything will be resolved. (Hugs you back) Shippou is the darlin' of the story, you can't help but love him. Heehee, Shippou as a grown up would be pretty hot too and I'm sure Kagome had taught him to treat a woman with respect. (Winks) There will be some flashbacks with Shippou plus he is the comic relief character so there will hopefully be some humor between Inuyasha and Shippou.

**MariPino:** I never got to cosplay yet. He is a sweet character and funny. =D

**Shiro-Kitsune8:** They have to hide their appearance. It would be weird to see a white haired man with golden eyes and fangs. I like fantasy so this suits me well…I think.


	8. The Fire at the Apartment part 1

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Sorry it took forever for me to get this down. Finally when I get my own laptop, the Internet doesn't work. I've been a bit discouraged lately, but I feel better now. Hopefully I can get some major updating done. Also, if you see any mistakes, pointing them out to me is real helpful. Suggestions are great and please don't feel bad for telling me exactly how you feel. As long as you aren't mean, _mean_, you can say whatever. Okay there is a brotherly moment between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the beginning, but it's just BROTHERLY. Also, some parts may seem a little rushed, I had to get all of this down in nearly twelve pages…the most I've written in a long time.

It took merely a moment for Sesshomaru to realize what the irritating thumping was. It was the sound of a headache, and with the bright morning blaring down at him, it felt much too cheerful for his crankiness. It didn't matter that the only sound was the bashing of pots and pans from Inuyasha, who occasionally grumbled about the lack of ramen that Sesshomaru kept.

He turned out the noise, dulling it so that it didn't feel like each crash of pans was in sync with the thuds in his head. Perhaps it was his own fault that he had drunk much more beer than usual, which was saying something because over the years he had learned to hold everything down. Though there was an upside to the headache, he had actually seen Inuyasha _grin_ at the thought of a little contest between formal rival brothers.

With a great _whoosh_ Sesshomaru pulled the covers away and grabbed a white shirt that showed off what he had to offer and pulled it over his head. He gently tucked a black strand of hair behind his ear. Though Inuyasha kept his hair in a tangled mess, he accused Sesshomaru of being _girly_ when it came to his hair. It was hard to find the perfect shampoo with all the hair he had, plus the shampoo they made was much too rich for him. It stung his eyes and made his nose hurt.

"Good morning!" Greeted a chirpy Inuyasha, which seemed to mimic his old wife's irritating habit of being a morning person.

Sesshomaru made a soft grunt, and reached out to take a store-bought blueberry muffin. "Morning," was the soft reply. Inuyasha grinned and placed a large mug with black coffee in front of his brother. It was odd how Inuyasha seemed to have these odd new hobbies each weak, it seemed that this week he was trying to be his housewife. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the thought,_ housewife…interesting._ Despite himself he gave a small chuckle and sipped the steaming coffee before giving a wince. _It's much too bitter._

Inuyasha placed of tray of creams, sugars, and a half a jug of milk in front of Sesshomaru. "Ya know, I think we should cook for each other each week. I miss the good ol' times with home cooked meals." For a moment there was a sad distant light in the violet eyes, a shimmering remembrance that somehow made Sesshomaru forget his own loneliness.

Sesshomaru looked up from his coffee cup, watching at the light returned to Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, a much kinder smile than most had seen and said, "You could always go to Mrs. Higurashi's house. I'm sure she would agree to give you a room." Despite the suggestion Sesshomaru truly did not want Inuyasha to leave. He needed to stay, Sesshomaru was certain of it. If Inuyasha moved back to Japan, standing under that sacred tree, it would surely cause him to go insane, or worse, he wouldn't be able to leave. And Sesshomaru would miss Inuyasha's presence.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly, staring in his brother's eyes with wisdom that seemed beyond his age. It reminded Sesshomaru eerily of the same look his father gave him when he asked whether he had someone to protect.

"If I find Mrs. Higurashi it could bring some unpleasant ghosts to the present." Inuyasha mumbled, turned to the coffee pot to pour his own drink. Sesshomaru took three packets of sugar, some cream, some milk, before stirring the sweetened drink with a small teaspoon. Inuyasha chuckled lightly, sitting on the opposite chair from Sesshomaru before picking up one of the two newspapers lying on the kitchen table. There was the sound of rustling paper, and then the faint crinkling noise as Inuyasha straightened in his seat.

Suddenly getting idea, Sesshomaru said in a deep voice, "I had no idea you became so mature and considerate of others. To actually serve _me_ a drink, you've changed quite a lot since Naraku. Very caring." Inuyasha took the bait and blew up with shouts and curses. Claiming that he hadn't changed at all, which said a lot considering his reaction.

Sesshomaru shuffled away, only giving a reluctant promise of cooking tomorrow morning.

Sesshomaru considered a shower a luxury, so he took his time, allowing the steam from the nearly skin burning water to wash away everything. After nearly an hour later, he emerged in a nice suit with a grayish blue tie.

He tugged at it, trying to knot it perfectly so that it wouldn't look stupid. It really was a hassle to deal with. Especially considering the fact the first moment he sat in his desk he would take his coat off and loosen his tie. There was no need for him to wear it but that it looked…businesslike.

"I hate these damn things." Sesshomaru grumbled, who joined by Inuyasha who grunted his approval over the sentiment, struggling to knot his own tie.

-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed deeply, twisting her damp hair into one long knot. She winced, creating new tangles and detangling some. Her mother hummed through the room, the sound of crackling eggs and the soft tick-tick of the microwave-oven toasting bread.

Her feet were curled under her as she sat in a comfortable chair, listening to her mother's faint singing and the voices of the television. Rin didn't know why it seemed like a gloomy day, it could be the fact that she had school today and there was a slight warning from her gym teacher they would have volleyball practice that day. But Rin felt…anxious on this day. It seemed like nothing in particular. But she felt it, deep in her bones.

The silent humming became distant as she found herself going blank, staring into nothingness as her mind wandered. Despite a warning in her mind that said that Sesshomaru was dangerous, and _old_, she kept thinking of him. It wasn't on purpose, but in a rare moment she found herself questioning him, his eyes, his intentions, the way he looked at _her._ It wasn't a creepy stare, like from an old pervert, but softer as if somehow he understood something that she had no idea even existed. So she made a choice, she would not see him again.

Though she did thank him for the friendly kiss, despite the fact that it didn't seem very _friendly_ in her thoughts, she was sure it was in his.

Just friends…

Friends.

It was a bitter word to swallow but one that Rin had to. It was easier to label their relationship than to ignore it. She was confused, he was so much older than her but she still found him attractive, but who couldn't? He had lovely brown eyes with flecks of gold in them, pretty hair, and a deep voice. Plus he was tall.

Even though she was more than a little attracted to him, didn't mean she could react on these _feelings_. It was irritating, but mostly frustrating. It was hard to think as to why he was paying attention to _her_ when she was so young. She didn't even know if he was married or not…it all was just too…unrealistic. And she hated it. She hated not knowing him, and that she was a little too trusting and naïve. She also worried on how her brother would react he was, after all, very protective of her. Not that Rin could blame him. New York was a terrible city to live in, with creeps at every turn.

But she was still curious, and her fascination would probably become a problem sooner or later.

_Perhaps if I get to know him better..._Rin immediately shook her head at the thought, dismissing the idea entirely. Though Sesshomaru was very friendly to her, courteous and very well mannered, it was too much to expect in one person. There had to be something there that was wrong.

She closed her eyes and hugged her book bag to her chest, determined once again to either ignore Sesshomaru, or at least put him in the back of her mind.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why!" Shippou shouted. He sounded like a teenager instead of the respectable young adult he tried to pass himself as. He opened his new locker; shoving the books Inuyasha had bought for him inside. Did he really need to go to school again, he wanted to be a chief for Pete's sake!

"Honestly, it probably will be just a few weeks while Sesshomaru tries to explain everything. Besides, you know as well as me that that _crazy person _could still be out there." Inuyasha's lips curled in a snarl, a rare moment of protectiveness that only Kagome could provoke in him. Despite himself, Shippou found himself wondering why Inuyasha would go to such lengths for the safety of Rin. Though Shippou didn't realize that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had become closer over the years, mainly after the death of their wives, Shippou still thought of Sesshomaru as a big _meanie_. But he did like Rin, and that was enough for him.

"But couldn't you send for someone else? You have a million of people that you can hire and who would do the job willingly." Shippou whined, knowing years earlier he would be punished with a punch on the head, but instead Inuyasha just looked amused.

"Still the same brat as ever." This earned Inuyasha a bat on the head, which in return started a cursing fight. After grumbling from both, Inuyasha handed him Rin's schedule, which they had to bribe from a teacher, a Mr. Hurst. They nodded slightly in parting, Shippou disappearing in the halls swinging a backpack while Inuyasha whistled away as if nothing occurred.

-0-0-0-0-

Rin looked up, hearing the creaking of the door as a student stepped forward. Immediately there was also a sigh of happiness through the room, for the teenager that had stepped inside the classroom was smoking hot. His emerald eyes narrowed slightly, his smirk-y attitude become more and more pronounced as he flashed his pearly white teeth. His fiery red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and Rin could easily see his muscles through his black t-shirt.

Mr. Hurst stepped forward, waving his hand in the direction of the emerald eyed boy, "This is Shippou everyone."

There was a chorus of "hellos" from the classmates. He turned, scanning the faces of the other students before landing on Rin's hazel eyes. He smiled, slowly. Shippou stepped forward, the same smile still on his face.

"Hello," he mumbled quietly before sitting in an empty seat in back of her. Rin shrugged slightly, turned away, before picking up her pencil and placing it between her lips to chew. He wasn't _that_ attractive compared to Prince Charming...and Sesshomaru.

-0-0-0-0-

Katsu gripped the gallon of gasoline in one hand as Hibiki opened the trunk of the car. Seeing the bag of matches, he pushed them away to make room for the gasoline. There were two other gallons in the trunk, much more than they needed to set the apartment of fire.

"Are you sure the chick won't be there?" Katsu asked, revering to Rin.

Hibiki nodded, "Yeah, I've found out from an old friend that she usually stops by at her work to check if they need extra help." Hibiki shrugged, "Besides Mrs. Davis is usually at home during the day." They closed the trunk and hopped into the car.

"So how can we set the "trap" while Mrs. Davis is there?" Katsu asked, ignoring the seat belt as he pulled out of the small ally. Hibiki reached over and turned the radio on, nodding his head slightly as Three Days Grace blared into the speakers. Katsu shook his head, mumbling a rather rude word under his breath.

Hibiki stretched before answering, "Mrs. Davis is actually grocery shopping right now. We have about a half an hour to wait for her and set the gasoline on fire." Hibiki paled, "I just hope that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't find out what we're doing." Both men shivered at the thought.

"I wish Mr. K could do his own dirty work. I'm tired of doing this." Katsu grumbled.

Hibiki nodded his head in agreement, a brief smiling flashing across his face. "If we didn't do this, how could you pay child support?" he was rewarded with a punch in the arm and a few curses. Despite the fact that he was a criminal, he was doing it for the people he loved. For his boy and Sally. Doing dirty work for a murderer wasn't exactly what he wanted to do with his life. At one point he wanted to become a lawyer fighting for the defenseless. It was his dream, but one that would remain buried.

As they pulled into the empty lot in the apartment, they grabbed their guns from the driver's compartment and hid them in their coats. Passing the three gallons of gasoline to each other, Katsu holding two while Hibiki held one, a picklock, and the matches to set the fire. They hurried inside, their steps quick while they scanned for any spying neighbors. Hibiki knelt, the picklock in one hand as he set the other items done.

There was the sound of scratching and grunts as Hibiki struggled to unlock the door. When there was a _click_ noise, the door swung open. Hibiki signaled to Katsu to enter. Step one was completed. Step two; pour the gasoline on the floor leading to a trail in the backyard where they would light the fire.

They were incredibly lucky that the apartment did not come with an alarm system, so unless a neighbor reported a break-in, there would be no need to deal with the cops. And if someone tried to investigate, well…that was what the guns were for.

With the potent smell of gasoline in the air, which made Katsu and Hibiki's eyes water. They led a trail from the foyer to the small backyard so that the fire would spread throughout the entire house. They set a trail in the living room, in the two bedrooms, and out in the back. With one match, the house would become a bonfire, with a woman trapped inside. It was a makeshift plan, one that was done in haste, but both criminals had set nearly a dozen of houses on fire when they needed to eliminate someone. They were skilled at arson, the crime name for purposely setting a fire.

It was nearly 5:34pm when they finished setting up the trap. After taking a quick survey around the area, making sure that they had a large amount of gasoline on the ground so that the fire would immediately take, they left through the backyard, where they would wait until they could set the house on fire.

-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru grunted, his head swimming as he drowned his third Starbucks in that day. He had no idea why he felt that something was terribly wrong, and usually he would have relied on his instincts, but he had a meeting in less than half an hour. It was a major business opportunity, which was perfect timing considering the economic trouble some big business industries were in. He would be no exception unless he thought this plans thoroughly through.

Tossing the cup in the trash, he left his office, "Megan!" Sesshomaru barked, pleased when she turned her head in his direction, " Call and tell Kouga that I have to cancel today." Megan's eyes had widened in surprised. Grumbling under his breath, he left the building. His thoughts were concentrated on one person. Rin.

If his instincts were telling him that something was wrong, there would only be one reason for this, Rin's happiness was in danger. He closed his car door with a slam, and started the engine with it roaring. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, the nagging feeling in the back of his head becoming louder and louder as he drove closer to Rin's home.

-0-0-0-0-

Mrs. Davis opened the door to her apartment, grocery bags in hand. She wrinkled her nose, the smell of gas strong in the air. Humming a tune, she walked into the kitchen, not noticing the stains in the foyer. Dropping the groceries on the counter, she sniffed the air, trying to find the source of the gasoline. She stepped into the living room, noticing a trail of liquid leading toward the backyard. She squinted slightly, seeing a black shape couching outside. Suddenly, there was the smell of smoke and almost instantaneously flames rose up, spreading quickly as the gasoline gave it the push into a dangerous situation.

"Oh no," she whispered quietly, terror-stricken. The beeping of the fire alarm thundered in her ears, causing them to ring. Her eyes started to water from the smoke in the air, which was still mild. Though it would have been wise to simply turn around and exit the apartment, sometimes when someone is completely in shock, they are rooted in the floor, paralyzed.

The fire spread but when Mrs. Davis turned to leave, she only saw smoke and her vision was blurry. They had started the fire in two areas, one in the front and one in the back. She was trapped between the two potentially dangerous fires. She couched down, remembering that she could breathe better if she was closer to the ground. When she started to crawl towards the door, her fears were confirmed. The front door was covered in flames and smoke. Suddenly her head was spinning and she collapsed on the floor, nearly ten feet away from safety.

-0-0-0-0-

It had taken Sesshomaru nearly twenty minutes to arrive at Rin's home, and even before that the smell of smoke had filled his nostrils. When he finally reached the apartment that Rin lived in there was a fire truck trying to extinguish the flames, and there was an ambulance parked on the opposite side of the road, lights flashing. Neighbors were gathered around, whispered words to each other while others stood by and watched, some silent.

Approaching a fireman, Sesshomaru asked in a voice much calmer than one would expect, asked, "Is there anything I can do?" the fireman's eyes turned sad, his head shaking.

"I can't risk someone's life." He mumbled, his brown eyes closing, "We think there's a woman inside." His words sent a ripple of fear through Sesshomaru. Frowning, he stepped forward, knowing that if it were Rin, he would be quite willing to risk his own life for hers. He owed it to her for failing him and their child.

He stepped forward, hearing warnings and threats from others but he ignored them. Rin was much more important than himself. He stepped forward, his ears ignoring the water hoses used to dose the fire.

Sesshomaru quickly found the front door. He carefully opened it, feeling the heat beneath his fingers and face. The fire swarmed around him, threatening his existence. The fire died slightly, the air being ignored despite the fact that it ignited the reaction from the fire. He breathed slowly, his eyes watering while his vision blurred. He coughed, once, twice, but still the smoke would not leave his lungs but instead caused his throat to burn with the need of water, and his lungs to ache for clear air.

He spread on the floor, playing solider as he maneuvered his way toward the living room on his belly. He was surprised, since he could not see, when he bumped into a large lump. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes. He saw blond hair and a middle-aged woman. He blinked hard and for a moment, considered leaving her dead so that he could rescue Rin. He growled loudly, picked the woman up, trying to protect her from the flames by using his suit jacket. With speed humans only dream about, he crashed into the front door, hurried down the steps towards the ambulance and fire trucks.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned, swaying slightly with the fog that suddenly appeared in his head. He felt his arms become light as someone took Mrs. Davis from his arms, shouting, "We need Oxygen!"

"Sesshomaru," a soft voice murmured, raw with emotion. He felt someone pulled him closer and flung an arm across his shoulders. Sesshomaru blinked and turned his head so that he could get a view of the person supporting him. He saw dark black hair, and violet eyes wide with anger. He realized however, that the person was snarling in frustration._ Inuyasha_. Sesshomaru thought with a slight smile before he was overcome with darkness. Vaguely, he remembered saying a name and then dropping to the floor as Inuyasha rushed away.

-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed deeply, Kagome tugging beside her, bouncing slightly while swinging her backpack. She had invited Kagome to work that day because she wanted a job, which had become quite difficult for her since she was a foreign exchange student from Tokyo, living with her mom's old friend.

She needed a job, and if Rin could help her get one, she would.

So when they entered the diner, which was in full swing at the time, Kagome was practically giddy with excitement. Clay was working that day, wearing a large frown and seemingly to bark orders at Katherine and Sango, who was waving her hand back and forth with an angry expression.

"What's going on?" Rin stepped forward, watching as Sango threw a heated glance in Clay's direction while Katherine raised her hands helplessly.

"Sango is quitting." Katherine said. Rin turned her head, watching as Kagome stepped toward the cash register in curiosity. _At least she won't hear anything._

"Why?" Rin asked, positive that she had an incredulous expression on her face. Katherine stepped forward, lowering her voice so that the others would hear nothing.

"Miroku Harkins…" Katherine's voice trailed off as Sango stormed away from Clay into the back, presumably to pack her things up.

Rin's eyebrows rose, "Why is he the cause of her quitting?" she asked, watching as Clay apologized to customers for the squabble.

"Well…" Katherine's smiled, her eyes twinkling, "You know how some men," she paused, "are very _persuasive._" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while Rin reeled from shock, mouth hanging wide open.

"B-but she has to have some type of income," Rin's voice rose, "She not throwing everything away for some…**_guy!_**" Rin's voice was aghast, her lips thinning into a straight line of displeasure. Katherine patted her arm sympathetically. After all Rin was going to lose her best friend to Miroku, a flirt that can't keep his hands to himself.

"Many, _many_ times does a woman give up her life for the man she loves," Katherine sighed, her eyes turning wistful, "It's one of the greatest sacrifices that a person can make." Katherine sighed once again, glancing in the direction Sango had disappeared into.

"Just for a guy with nice eyes." Rin mumbled while Katherine chuckled quietly beside her. Clay approached him, his eyes stormy with anger.

"What's that **girl** doing here?" Clay pointed at Kagome, his words tight with his barely contained fury. Rin straightened her spine and looked directly into his eyes.

"I was hoping that, if I put in a good word for Kagome, that you would be willing to give her a job here," Rin gulped as Clay sneered in the direction of Kagome.

"We aren't hiring." Clay turned to go. Reacting quickly, Rin reached out, her brown eyes imploring him to stop. Clay snorted slightly, but acquiesced with her silent request.

"Sango's leaving and even though I didn't know that," Rin hesitated, "I think that Kagome would be willing to replace her." Clay looked at Kagome, his frown causing ripples on his forehead and lines at the corners of his mouth.

"Her quitting is not final," His eyes turned thoughtful, "You shouldn't have told her that you might be able to get a job for her." Clay smiled slightly, though it was more bitter than joyful, "You need to say no to some people." Rin blinked in surprise that he knew her well enough to guess that little fault she had. She _did_ have trouble saying no to a lot of people.

"Well…I didn't think I could disappoint her." Rin mumbled in response, surprised when Clay turned to observe her friend.

"I know it can become tough, but really," he smiled once again, very slightly, "I will need a replacement when Sango leaves in two weeks time." He grumbled the last part, turned, and left with Katherine chuckling beside her, almost forgotten.

All that was left was to tell Kagome the possibility of working at the diner and then head home.

-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha pushed through crowds and crowds of people. It was after all New York and at the busiest time. He kept his eyes trained on the silver car, his speed making him nothing but a shadow that mainly was believed to be just imagination to the onlookers.

He growled, breathing deeply as he made one final leap. Success. He landed on the car with a loud thud and he heard cursing. The car had little room to swerve, but the window rolled down and a black gun appeared.

Bang…

Bang…

The gun roared.

Inuyasha flew from one side of the car to the other, shattering a window as he climbed into the backseat. Two men wearing black stared back at him, one pointing a gun and the other on the steering wheel. The one with a gun turned and pointed. Inuyasha was quick to react. Turned in his direction, Inuyasha caught the man's wrist in one hand and wrenched the gun from the arson's grip, breaking the wrist in the process. The man was too shocked to do much but stare in surprise.

Inuyasha felt the car slow to a halt, and then the man in the front turned at him and pointed at the ally, making vague gestures to follow. Feeling both pleased and anxious, he made a point of cocking the gun and pointing it at the man in the backseat.

Slowly, Inuyasha opened the door, still holding the gun in one hand while making sure that both of the men climbed out of the car. They complied, holding their hands up. Inuyasha could practically smell the fear coming off of them with waves and feel them shake with terror. Somehow, it delighted Inuyasha that he could cause such a reaction.

The men turned, looked around casually, and took off their ski masks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes._ How typical._

Dark eyes stared at him, one with a hard look and the other with an utterly frightened expression. Inuyasha's eyes hardened. With years of experience, he had learned when faced with the enemy it was best not to show any compassion or really, any emotion.

"I promise, we can explain." The older of the two said, stepping forward.

Inuyasha growled quietly, unheard by human ears, "You better." He said.

-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed quietly, hearing the constant chatter of her friend as they drove to her house. She tried to explain that it did not mean Clay was going to hire her. After all he was known for his instant dislike of people, especially females. But apparently it was settled, in Kagome's mind at least. She still was not sure whether Clay was willing to hire her and if Sango was leaving. Rin didn't have the chance to speak with Sango before she stormed away into a bust street.

They had just gotten off the bus and were five minutes from her apartment. Rin didn't call her mother to ask permission for Kagome to visit, but knowing her mother she would be fine with it.

It was strange though that she kept hearing…_sirens_? Rin stopped, causing Kagome to join her.

-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru blinked, feeling the oxygen tank on his mouth. He groaned loudly, causing one of the paramedics in the ambulance to touch his forehead softly. He pushed himself up, ignoring the hand that was trying to force him to rest. His head was foggy, words that were said sounded like merely grumbles.

He turned, and suddenly he remembered one thing. Rin. Was she all right?

He swore as he jumped out of bed, not knowing that he was swaying and that he had torn the oxygen tank from his mouth. He pushed away a pair of hands that tried to help him. He opened the door, hearing shocked voices murmur meaningless words, for he could not understand them. He heard a cry and he looked up. A pair of brown eyes stared in horror at the catastrophe of her apartment. He heard a yell from whoever was with her. Before he knew it, he was running toward her.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, tears falling from her eyes and dripping down her chin. She turned and they crashed into each other, Sesshomaru supporting her weight even though he was feeling ill with the smoke he inhaled. She wrapped her arms around his waste, sobbing quietly while he grunted in pain. His vision cleared partly, revealing a very frightened Rin clinging to him. He tightened his grip, his mind chanting, _She's safe. All is well. She's safe with me, _over and over again.

Rin wound her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms. Watching as brown eyes stared up at him. He smiled slightly, trying to be reassuring.

A/N This chapter ended up too long, so I have to cut it down some. The next chapter will be part two.

Special A/N to all of you that reviewed, and I know a lot of people say this, but you guys are truly amazing and I hope that every one of you will enjoy reading this story. I honestly have no words to describe how much you guys mean to me. For some of you, everything **_WILL _**be explained. I got teary-eyed reading everyone's individual review and if I could, I would give you all a shout out. For those people who are dedicated reviewers, I'm so happy you've stuck with this story and I'm sorry that I'm a poor excuse for a writer. You guys are so inspirational, I'll be sure to write something for all some of you at the end. For some shout-outs, **Taraah36**, **Sesshrin devoter**, **stargate_sam**, and **I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, **thank you guys so much for…everything. Corrections, suggestions, without you I wouldn't be the same writer as I am now.

Please don't worry about this story. I will explain everything in the end.

Review replies:

Taraah36: Yeah I know. Commas are my worst enemy. I'm trying to get better. Last chapter I wasn't really being myself writing wise, I like this one better even though some parts are rushed. It is eleven pages though, more than I've ever written. We're really getting into the "juicy" plot stuff now, I can't wait for the next chapter and there will be some major important information in there. Including the conversation between Inuyasha, Hibiki, and Katsu. Thank you for the suggestions. I probably should rewrite the last chapter and make it…better.

xXthenextbookwormXx: Thank you, and yes it's sad to think that everything might turn out as a tragedy. I think I know the ending, but it depends how everything plays out. I'm still searching as to what will happen next and how I can get Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship to develop without making it seem cliché or anything. I changed a few of the errors. Really I need to rewrite it so I may post something about it in the next chapter. (Hug)

I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: LOL thank you. I hope this was exciting enough. I wrote it kinda fast so some things may be a little rushed.

sessxrin3: Your welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Smiles)

sesshrin devoter: Don't worry I'll explain a lot in the upcoming chapters. My goal is to finish this story by chapter fifteen, so I'm going to explain a lot of things. Also there is a reason to everything in this story, I have all my information about what's going on. I just need some ideas to get this information out and having Rin find out who she is…or was, and finding out Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were youkai in disguise. Don't worry, everything will be explained and oh, if you keep asking questions I'll be sure to answer them. Your reviews are always inspiring to make me become a better writer, so please keep-asking questions.

stargate_sam: Heehee, wow, I'm surprise how wonderful you are. It's just I love how you take time to ask questions and make suggestions. There's one thing though, I don't want her to have dreams because that's been done many,_ many_ times before. Through her drawing though, memories will be awakened, thoughts with will be brought forth in her mind, doubts will rise, and love will blossom. LOL, that sounds cool. I still doubt whether I'll make Kagome and Inuyasha meet and whether Sesshomaru will recognize her or what. I don't want to become a cliché writer, there's too many of those in the world. I do hope somehow I can get them together in a believable way. I'm trying to be creative, but at certain parts I fell short. And I'm truly sorry for that. Anyway, don't worry though, everything will work out. If it doesn't…while you can throw as many tomatoes as you want at me.

Gini Justice: I haven't decided, I need to think of the best way to bring them together.

AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr: Rin will have some memories rise in the next few chapters, and it would be AWESOME to see a silver haired, golden-eyed man walking down the street. I'm sure I would fairly swoon just from seeing it. BTW It's in New York. I don't know too much about Japan, so I made them live in New York…probably should explain why soon.

kmlovestokiohotel: I was on vacation for a while, but I'm back now and I hopefully the next chapter will be written soon. I feel energized to get this down.


	9. The Fire at the Apartment part 2

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Here's the next chapter. Big thanks to everyone that read the last chapter and bigger thanks to those that commented, you guys are amazing! Also, shout-out to **Taraah36** for correcting me on a few things and **stargate_sam **for the suggestions (which I'm using) and for the wonderful review. You guys are awesome! =D I have the next chapters roughly planned out, so hopefully I can get them down. This chapter and the last one had a lot of information on them, but for the next few chapters I will "build" Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship some. I hope this isn't cliché and for those who are wondering, yes Rin will regain some of her memories, but not all. Plus, the next two chapters will have some Inuyasha/Kagome! Yay! As I thought of this story, I realized I have nearly five chapters plus an epilogue! Wow, I can't believe I'll actually finish this story! Sorry for the overly long author's note. LOL

Though Sesshomaru had passed out for nearly two minutes, and with the help of overly concerned paramedics, it was easy to locate Mrs. Davis. It was a wonder why they were taking their time when she had inhaled much more smoke than him and he even lost consciousness for a few minutes. Though he did awaken from smelling Rin, and somehow knowing that she was distressed, sad, and in need of comforting.

Sesshomaru had taken Rin to the ambulance to say a short farewell to her mother, who was still unconscious and hooked up to an oxygen tank. Though he left to insure that Rin had enough privacy to say goodbye, he could smell the salty tears that fell from her eyes. The paramedics were quite confident that Mrs. Davis would be well, but there was the terrible risk of her having lung cancer later in her life. Sesshomaru watched Rin as she stood over her mother, making sure that if she broke down, he would be there in a second to comfort her.

It was incredibly hard for Sesshomaru to leave her alone, especially considering the fact that their earlier hug kept replaying in his head. The fact that his wife had not held him for centuries, it was almost too much to bear letting her go.

Whispered words caught his attention. Turning his head, he viewed Rin from beneath a tree.

"I know I shouldn't trust him," she said quietly, "But there's something…" Rin closed her eyes and Sesshomaru, despite himself, leaned closer. Rin smiled slightly, "He's much more charming than I had originally thought." _She _thought he was _charming._ Sesshomaru felt a warm pleasant feeling spread throughout his body and his lips curled upwards.

"What do you plan on doing, Miss Rin?" a neighbor asked, an old lady with a cane.

Rin tilted her head respectively and smiled slightly, "I suppose I'll have to find someplace to stay for the night." The old woman patted Rin's arm sympathetically before wobbling away. Sesshomaru cocked his head, and gestured to the spot beside him. Rin turned to her mother and squeezed her hand goodbye.

It was quite obvious that Rin was exhausted. Her hair was flat against her head and her eyes were red rimmed from crying, but her eyes weren't as bright as usual and she didn't smile at him. Her shoulders slouched as if she had some great burden to carry and her arms were hugging her torso. As she sat beside him, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close, her head resting against his chest. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Sesshomaru petted her hair, pushing her bangs from her forehead as he stared down at her. He had done it many of times in her past life, soothing away nightmares, scaring away ghosts, and when he felt that he should show affection.

"Are you leaving with your mother?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips merely an inch from her forehead. Tears filled in her eyes and with an effort, she pushed them away.

"I don't think I could handle being there alone." Rin whispered. Sesshomaru brushed a strand of hair from her face, his eyes softening.

"You need to rest," Sesshomaru said, "I have a spare room at my apartment." Rin closed her eyes and nodded against his chest, hugging her knees.

"If anything should happen while I'm sleeping, you would be sure to tell me?" Rin opened one eye to peer at him, his hazel eyes glowing gold in the daylight. He nodded in response, picking her up bridal style. She sagged against him, wrapping her arms once again around his neck. Tears filled her eyes, making Sesshomaru's nose wrinkle from the smell of salt.

"Do you wish to leave now?" Sesshomaru asked, looking around to see that the ambulance drive away and the firemen leave in their trucks. Neighbors hurried inside their homes, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin almost completely alone. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her, cradling her gently. Rin nodded against him.

(-)(-)(-)

"Are you sure?" The half Inuyoukai was furious at them, his hands balled into fists and baring his teeth. His violet eyes were slowly changing to their original color from his emotions, and there was a fire in his eyes that told how angry he truly was. Angry was an understatement. He was fuming, furious, and absolutely enraged.

"Do you think that we're lying?" Exclaimed Hibiki, his hands thrown into the air. Katsu leaned back, pretending that his nails were much more interesting than the conversation they were having.

Inuyasha growled low into his throat and if it weren't for the very, _very_ small amount of wolf youkai blood in his veins Katsu would have been unaware of it. Hibiki paled, his eyes widening. "Of course I don't think you're lying. I j-just can't believe this!" Inuyasha yelled, his face turning a violet shade of red.

"If he finds out we failed in our missions," Katsu said, "The chances of us living for another day are slim. We have seen it happen with others and young ones too." He said, remembering the innocent face of Gabe. Inuyasha bit his knuckles, his eyes wide with anger and his nostrils flared.

"You should leave if you want to save your skins." Inuyasha said quietly, his meaning causing both criminals to shiver. Their boss was a merciless man when it came to betrayal or failings. Katsu had witnessed it too many times.

(-)(-)(-)

A hooded figure stepped forward. The man beside her played with his dark gloves, perspiration rolling down the sides of his face or it could have been the rain, but there was a sense of nervousness in the air, he could taste it. The man popped the umbrella open, sheltering the woman from the rain. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, opening the door for the disguised woman.

She smiled slightly, white teeth glittering, "Positive."

(-)(-)(-)

Sesshomaru laid Rin on the couch, her hands covering her face as she tried to hide from him. It didn't matter, he had seen the tears anyway, and not counting the fact he could smell them. Gently, he peeled her hands from her face, griping them in his much larger ones as he stared down at her. Sesshomaru, even when he was married, was never good at comforting with words. He always seemed to say the wrong thing and so usually one look would be enough for him to calm her down.

Rin sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose as if it would stop it from running. Sesshomaru pulled the blanket that Inuyasha used and wrapped it around her, allowing her to snuggle in. She peeked at him from the blanket, her eyes glassy but showing her gratefulness.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She said softly, blinking rapidly as fresh tears threatened to spill. Sesshomaru nodded and pressed his hand to her head.

"I know it will be hard to rest, but you can stay in here with me while I do some work." He said, matching her tone. Feeling her shift to rest her head on his knee, he stiffened in surprise. Chills descended up his spine but his face remained the same as ever, showing only the slightest emotions within his eyes. Rin smiled sweetly.

"If there's anything about Mom…" Rin trailed off, knowing that should he find anything about her mother, he would tell her right away. She leaned back against the armrest, her arm thrown over her eyes. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, knowing that a pair of hazel eyes watched her.

(-)(-)(-)

As Sesshomaru typed on his computer, a document for one of his clients, Rin breathing grew deeper and deeper until soft snores announced that she was asleep. It seemed that it was like five hundred years ago. When he watched over her as a protector and guardian, although Rin had been eight and this Rin was nearly an adult. She said she would turn eighteen in a few months. Though the remembrance of the happier times was usually bitter, this one had a sweet taste that brought a smile to his face. Perhaps, in a way, with Rin being the reincarnation of the old Rin, it was more of a healing process than a second with his wife again.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard the door slam open. Glancing at Rin to make sure that she was still sleeping, which she was, he joined his brother in the kitchen. Inuyasha slammed his coffee cup down, his eyes glowing with anger and his hands were curled into fists.

"I suppose the news isn't good?" Sesshomaru said, watching as his brother paced the floor, his brows furrowed. He swirled around, facing Sesshomaru.

"Those idiots don't realize what they've done!" Inuyasha snarled, "They think that because we no longer look the part of an Inuyoukai, that we are completely powerless!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Inuyasha, you aren't making sense," he said, pinching his nose, trying to prevent a headache from forming.

Inuyasha huffed loudly, muttering darkly, "He'll pay for this," and, "I can't wait to get my hands on him." Sesshomaru had heard these threats before, mainly after Rin had died and when his own mate had fallen ill shortly after. Though it was never proven, both had suspected that both deaths were the cause of the same person. It was another reason why they were closer now.

"What's going on?" he demanded loudly, momentarily forgetting that Rin was sleeping in the living room. They heard the sound of feet paddling on the kitchen floor. Big brown eyes widened upon seeing them, her face clouding in suspicion. Inuyasha's face split in half with a huge grin. With a loud roar, he picked her up in his arms and crushed her to his chest.

Rin shrieked loudly, trying to push on his chest to escape from his embrace. She heard Sesshomaru snort in amusement, his lips twitching as he took a sip of his newly made coffee. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice high pitched. Rin flapped her arms up and down, trying to break the contact.

"I can't believe it's you!" he said gleefully, his smile growing. His strong arms folded her into a big bear hug, her face glowing red in embarrassment. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly, pouring Inuyasha's own cup of coffee as he released her, still beaming at her. He turned to Sesshomaru and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sesshomaru made a deep gurgle noise, sounding more like a growl. Rin's eyes turned into saucers, her mouth opening in shock and horror.

Inuyasha turned back to her with a grin, "What were you doing _alone _here." Rin's face turned beet red, looking at Sesshomaru for some type of help.

Sesshomaru said nothing but simply ignored it and continued to drink his coffee. Rin looked between them and shook her head. Leaving them alone, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his brother, who was pretending not to notice but instead found his nails particularly interesting.

"What did you find out?" Sesshomaru asked, lowering his voice in case that Rin would overhear them. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, coffee mug in hand.

"When you passed out I tracked down a black car, smelling like gallons of gasoline. But the scent was coming from their trunk. It was only a moment after you passed out when I noticed them. While a paramedic came to your rescue, I hurried to capture the arson, or in this case, arsons. I was pretty quick to catch them, running so fast I couldn't even concentrate on my surroundings, except for the black car…" Inuyasha continued with his tale, excluding the information Sesshomaru truly wanted. Who was the would-be murderer, or perhaps the murderer of his wife's previous life?

Sesshomaru tilted an eyebrow, "It seems unlikely that this "person" is the same as the one from centuries ago, but I see no reason why someone would hold a grudge against Rin. I checked into her private files, but I found nothing that would cause someone to wish for her death," Sesshomaru frowned, "It has to be the same man as before, or in this case, it has to be a youkai."

Inuyasha wiped his brow with the back of his hand. While pouring his second cup of coffee he said, "Katsu and Hibiki outright refused to tell me the name of their employer. Saying something about "Not wanting to end up like Gabe". But Rin seems nice enough not to get on people's bad side. I couldn't imagine someone wanting to hurt her, even when I just met her." Inuyasha scratched his neck.

Sesshomaru frowned thoughtfully, turned and left for the living room.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, regretful that he lied. But he needed to make sure that Hibiki and Katsu weren't lying. He had to find out who was the true criminal.

(-)(-)(-)

Rin stared at her phone in shock, not believing the doctor's words, _"She's still unconscious, we are keeping her on careful watch for any improvement."_ She felt a stab of pain in her chest, knowing that it took time to heal. Her mother had always seemed so strong, so unbreakable. It was hard to believe that she was unconscious and hurt. Rin felt horrible not being there, but Sesshomaru didn't seem very happy about her riding in an ambulance. Plus he wanted her to rest, assuring her that Mrs. Davis was fine. _Jerk!_

Rin sighed deeply and felt a large hand being placed on her head. She looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes, Sesshomaru's expression worried. Chewing at her bottom lip, she pulled her legs to her chest, and looked away.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice was concerned, worried, but there was a certain calmness in his voice that caused Rin to tear up._ Control yourself!_ She thought to herself as she felt hot liquid drops roll down her cheek. Sesshomaru wiped them away with his thumb, his tenderness astounding. She leaned closer to him, resting her head on his chest, hearing the faint _thud-thud_ of his heartbeat.

She hardly knew Sesshomaru, other than ten-minutes phone calls talking about absolutely nothing, and the few times that they spent together, this was the only physical contact. Sesshomaru sighed slightly, as if something was bothering him. Rin stiffened and moved away, realizing what she was doing. Though there relationship was founded by the chance of them meeting on a bus, she never, ever would have thought to touch him._ But he was just comforting you and you leaned into him!_ Rin wanted to smack her in the face for doing something so stupid.

"Sorry," Rin mumbled quietly, burying her face in her hands. She felt circular motions on her back, realizing that Sesshomaru was willingly comforting her. A sob choked its way out. The motion stopped. Instead she felt her body being pressed to Sesshomaru's in a hug.

"What's wrong?" he repeated the question, feeling Rin quiver with suppressed sobs.

"The doctor said that Mom's still unconscious and her recovery isn't likely." As the words came out, a sob wrenched its way out, causing a series of tears to burst forth. She turned to see his reaction, and mainly to see whether he would be disgusted by her tears or if he felt compassion. Instead he stared deep into her eyes. There was no false pity but real sympathy, and for a moment, she felt much lighter than she had ever before. For a brief moment a thought crossed her mind. _Has this happened before?_

(-)(-)(-)

Rin was crying and he hated it when she cried. Tears rolled down her face, stinging his nose with the salty scent, but for a moment he didn't care. Sesshomaru had seen his previous wife cry, once when he had to leave her at the old miko's hut and again when he left to patrol his fields, leaving her heavily pregnant and due any day. Perhaps that was why he was so comforting and besides his wife Rin, he rarely showed any emotions or any kindness. Though he had to say he improved in this area, and even Inuyasha realized what his human wife could do to melt his icy heart._ What a cliché thing to say._

Sesshomaru felt two arms wrap around him, laying her head on his chest and sniffling with tears. He felt her shift underneath him and stared into his eyes. It was impossible to say what flickered in her eyes, but was it even probable that it was…recognition? He tried to communicate his intense feelings for the urge to comfort and protect his friend, and the reincarnation of his mate, through his eyes. She sighed deeply and leaned even further into him, her arms tightening their hold on him.

Suddenly they heard a chuckle. Both turned to Inuyasha, who was standing in the middle of the small living room with his arms crossed, smirking. From his view point, he noticed Rin blush and turn away in embarrassment. She scooted away but Sesshomaru's firm hold prevented her from escaping. From over her head, he gave Inuyasha his best glare, giving the signal to leave them alone.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled before plopping down on his chair. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Do you want to see her?" Sesshomaru asked, revering to Mrs. Davis. Rin flipped open her phone to check the time while Sesshomaru peered over her shoulder. 9:23 it read, past visiting hours. Against him, Rin took a shuddering breathe.

"C-can I take a bath." she whispered, the tears in her voice causing something to painfully twist in his gut. He nodded gently. They both rose, one to start the bath and the other to find some decent clothing for nighttime.

Sesshomaru rummaged through his closet, trying to find a shirt that would reach past her thighs. Satisfied with a plain white t-shirt, he found Rin searching through the cabinets in the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow and tossed her the shirt. She smiled slightly, one that didn't reach her eyes. It was fake smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said quietly, before laying it gently on a pile of towels. She turned back to the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, trying not to look awkward in being in the same bathroom with her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and said, "I'm looking for some bubble bath." a blush tinted her cheeks. Sesshomaru felt the pull of a smile, realizing she was embarrassed.

"There's probably some in the way back left from Inuyasha's daughter." Sesshomaru turned and left, hearing her call out a quick thank you before shutting the door. Inuyasha traded in sitting on his chair for spreading out on the couch. Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows in the direction of the bathroom. Sesshomaru glared.

"You're so fun to torture." Inuyasha teased.

(-)(-)(-)

Rin sighed deeply as she sank into the warm bath, tears gathering at in her eyes. She pictured Sesshomaru's eyes staring down at her with such a comforting look in them, and for a moment, she thought everything might be okay, _might._

She sighed deeply and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. With the glob of shampoo sitting in the palm of her hand, she raked her fingers through her unruly but wet hair, detangling it. She leaned backwards and felt tears slid down her cheeks, dropping into the bubbles from her bath.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered to herself before sinking into the bath to rinse the suds from her hair.

(-)(-)(-)

Sesshomaru could smell the flowery scent of the bubble bath and steam as Rin opened the bathroom door. He looked up from his newspaper and nearly dropped it seeing her. He had forgotten that a white t-shirt could be see-through! It was obvious she was wearing a poka-dotted bra and pink panties. Sesshomaru felt his mouth grow dry, feeling terrible for not choosing something that would be more appropriate.

She blushed, "D-do you have some place I could sleep?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded and led her to one of the guestrooms, glancing at her face; it was swollen from excessive crying.

The room was plain, walls painted a cream and a small bed with an old comforter and two pillows. There was a TV on a small table facing the bed and there was two bookcases overflowing with books. It was a small room and just a square. The room didn't have a closet and completely lacked personality with the exception of the books.

"This used to be Inuyasha's daughter's room, before she went to college." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Thank you." Rin said. She turned to him, eyes shining gratefully.

Sesshomaru turned to leave before mumbling, "Goodnight."

(-)(-)(-)

It was early morning when Rin awoke, staring at a wall not her own. She stood swiftly, forgetting that moments ago she had been asleep, which caused her to topple over. Everything hit her at once. The fire, her mother unconscious and in the hospital, Sesshomaru's comforting hugs, and the fact she was in a guestroom in Sesshomaru's apartment. She curled into a ball, her ears ringing and a sob forced its way from her throat. The door flew open and Sesshomaru kneeled next to her, wiping away the hair sticking to her cheeks, a sign that she had been crying in her sleep. Sesshomaru took her in his arms. She felt a scent enfold her before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word to comfort her, instead rocked her gently against him. He pulled her into his arms and stood on his feet, causing Rin to wound her arms around his neck. He walked into the hallway, through the living room, which caused Inuyasha to squawk in surprise and then headed into the kitchen. There was the distinct smell of coffee, cinnamon muffins, sausage, and eggs. Rin inhaled, hoping that these scents would have the calming affect. Sesshomaru placed her in a seat at a two-person table before running to the stove. Immediately she missed his warmth. She choked quietly, willing herself to regain control.

"Rin." She heard her name being spoken but didn't register it, only concentrating on the deep pain of the fact her mom might be dead…or dying. A cool hand pressed against her forehead, pushing her bangs from her forehead.

Suddenly she was being carried to the couch, where Inuyasha moved to make room. Sesshomaru disappeared only to return a moment later with an icepack and a hand towel. Wrapping the ice in the towel, he pressed it to her forehead. Saying something to Inuyasha, she watched through a haze as he disappeared and Sesshomaru's face softened.

Everything turned black.

(-)(-)(-)

Sesshomaru watched as Rin turned limp, her unfocused eyes closing as she breathed deeply. Sesshomaru reached out and felt her pulse, which was beating at a much faster rate than normal.

"It's probably just shock." Inuyasha said, walking beside them. He handed Sesshomaru a wet towel. Sesshomaru caressed her face with the towel; droplets slowly cascaded down her cheeks. Pressing the cool clothe to her neck, she sighed in contentment, unconsciously gripping his hand and squeezing.

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother, "Inuyasha, call the hospital and ask about Maria Davis." Inuyasha frowned, not really happy that he wasn't given a reason as to why he needed to call this person. Sighing quietly, he reached in his pocket.

"Check in the phone book for the number." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Sesshomaru turned his eyes back on Rin.

_The small hut was nearly encased with the smell of disease, but the thing that truly caused Sesshomaru's heartbeat to increase, was the scent of the one wrapped in the disease. Rin._

_He walked inside the hut, not even bothering that he entered a house where he refused to be in, even during his visit to Rin. The old miko and Inuyasha's wrench surrounded her, bathing her arms, neck, face, and chest with water. Sesshomaru growled quietly, moving to the tossing figure on the futon. Kagome made shushing noises to calm her down while Kaede glanced at him worriedly. She was still cautious in his presence, and with the amount of youki he generated, he couldn't really blame her._

_Sesshomaru stepped forward, listening as a raspy voice coughed. Fever blazed in the partly closed eyes and he could almost feel the heat coming from her body. Kneeling down, he pressed his hand to her forehead, feeling his heart go light as she opened her eyes. The fifteen year old stared at him, and suddenly, the face splitting smile appeared._

"_Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered quietly, caressing his hand with her thumb. She smiled once again, oblivious to the incredulous stares of both Kagome and her caretaker._

_Sesshomaru turned to them and barked, "Get out!" they quickly left on shaking knees, not really sure what was happening. He turned back to Rin, who was smiling at him. Tilting an eyebrow, he wrapped one arm underneath her knees, not caring she only wore a thin robe to cool off. Gently, with one clawed tipped finger, he tilted her head to meet his eyes. His lips twitched as he brought her closer. It was the barest of touches, a simple brushing of his lips to hers, but he still felt chills on his back. Rin hummed quietly, pleased with their small moment of intimacy. After all, they would be married in a month._

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, taking Rin into his arms. Pressing his nose in the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply, her scent feeling his senses. He truly did miss his mate but he was also glad he could meet this Rin.

(-)(-)(-)

Inuyasha walked into the living room, prepared to tell Sesshomaru the information on Maria Davis. But what he saw made him pause. Rin was held in Sesshomaru's arms, her breathing pattern pronouncing her to be asleep, while Sesshomaru buried his head in her neck. Inuyasha felt a twitch in his jaw, wondering._ How long have they even known each other?_

He sighed deeply, remembering when nearly a month ago how obsessed Sesshomaru was with the notebook. Speaking of which, Inuyasha hid his smile as he turned to Rin's school books that had been staked on the table. Searching through the various school books, he found the notebook. It had strange mythical creatures on the cover and it read, "My Fantasy Notebook". He turned to make sure that Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't noticed him. Opening to the last page, a picture of Sesshomaru glared off the page. He had his arms crossed, one hand holding some type of daisy while he tried to look away. _He's embarrassed._ Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. He had the demonic markings, the white hair, and the armor; it looked exactly like Sesshomaru five hundred years ago!

Inuyasha glanced at Rin, who was resting on Sesshomaru's chest while she slept. Blinking away his shock, he took the notebook into one of the spare rooms, curiosity overruling any sense of decency.

(-)(-)(-)

Katsu leaned against his chair, his mouth twisted in a grimace. Hibiki shook his head mournfully, head bowed. They each had a bag in hand.

"What are we going to do?" Hibiki whispered, fear creeping into his voice.

Katsu turned to his little brother, frowning, "We'll run."

(-)(-)(-)

The woman smiled eerily, her white teeth shining in the sunlight. Twirling a strand of hair, she glanced at the man driving.

"We're almost there." She said lightly, her clawed fingers making a tap-tap noise on the dashboard. The man raised an eyebrow, trying hard to ignore her happy smile.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N I hoped that this chapter would have been longer and not has boring…well, maybe it's because I read it three times in a row trying to edit it and write it. :D Thanks everyone and don't forget to tell me what you think! Suggestions are always welcome and if you have any ideas on how Rin and Sesshomaru could bond, I would be happy to hear them!

Review replies:

Sesshrin devoter: You are correct about Inuyasha having a daughter, like I mentioned above. I think there will be more mentions once Kagome and Inuyasha reunite. I'm excited to fully reveal the identity of Mr. K though I've given plenty of hints and there is a reason for their hostility. I want to show a lot of brotherly affection between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, mainly because there's a lot of good fics with them as brothers. :D The cinnamon muffins, sausages, and eggs were what Sesshomaru cooked for Inuyasha, though I wish he made rice balls instead, something more Japanese. You're right about Mrs. Davis giving her full approval, plus Rin will be turning eighteen soon so technically she's almost an adult. My discouragement was mainly about something…person. I was on vacation for a little while and a few things happened. It wasn't any bad reviews are anything, it was mainly just me.

Considering the fact how often I write Sessmom and Inu no Taisho, it mean SO much to me to hear that from you. Not very many take the time to read/write those or even recognize the character. Thank you for reading this far, it means the world to me! :D

kana117: I'll update Traveling to that Past soon, I want to rewrite the chapter I was working on, and it's a little vague.

Taraah36: You weren't mean! LOL I don't think it's possible for you to be mean to me, or at least even if you were, I don't think I would think of it as you being mean. Thank you SO much for the corrections, grrr, I read that chapter nearly three times and yet there were still mistakes. At least there just typos, not major mistakes, it makes me feel much better thinking the decrease of errors in my writing. I don't usually do the waking up and realizing everything, because quite honestly, I've seen it a lot and I have a few plans on how she'll regain part of her memories, not all of it. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I sort of got side-tracked but at least I'm not wanting for months to update it. This is actually the farthest I've ever gone with a story. :D Thank you!

xXthenextbookwormXx: Considering the response for me doing a little Inuyasha and Kagome, I think I'll be able to do it, though it will be super romantic, or at least very emotional. Yeah, I type very fast so it's likely that my fingers just slip and hit the wrong button, it happens a lot and I have to correct my story many times for that reason. Thank you for reading so far into the story, and I can't believe I can finish this one! LOL It's rare for me to ever finish anything. :D

I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: LOL I don't update some stories, but really, it's usually because I already know what's going to happen, so it's harder to write. T_T I'm glad it didn't feel rushed, I had a lot of perspectives to do, it was a little overwhelming but SO fun to do and great practice for later on. Also, thank you for commenting on my Last Airbender story. It should be updated soon considering my writing mood.

stabbythings: For one, your username is awesome! Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot to me as a writer to hear from you! Whether it's good or bad. LOL

stargatesam: LOL Mrs. Davis is near forty or thirty, and Sesshomaru has the appearance of a twenty five/four year old. I tried very hard not to hint at it at all, because quite honestly, I thought that it was a bit strange between them too and I'm still a little angry at Sesshomaru for ignoring Rin when they had dinner together. -_-+ Shippou is hilarious to write, especially his reactions to Inuyasha. There will be some Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku in the later chapters, but I hope to mainly let Sesshomaru and Rin bond more romantically instead of having that ridiculous notion that they are just "friends". (Rolls eyes) :D I actually screamed when I came to the end of your review, it made me that happy. I let my brother read it, who is also a writer but writes original stories instead of FF. He got this huge grin on his face and it made my week. You're my favorite writer is one of the bests compliments I've ever received! Maybe it's because I'm not confident with my writing, mainly because my family has a history of becoming writers. Your comment made me tear up. :) thank you for…everything.

Nis3: Poor Rinny indeed, why does she have just bad luck in my stories! Especially this one! I'll update soon, hopefully.

A/N Sango and Miroku will be in the next chapter, plus some Sesshomaru and Rin bonding.


	10. Waking Up

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Okay, I think this was the hardest chapter for me to write, hence the reason why it's shorter than some of the others. Seriously you guys are so awesome! I never could have written this story without you. I'm still thinking of ways to finish this, I know how it will end I just can't decide if I'll need more than five chapters to conclude it or if I should do more….hmmm…..I'll think about it. Even saying this, yes I'm in a chatty mood, can't you tell? Suggestions are still welcome and review replies are down below. =D I hope you enjoy it! I am SO sorry it took me more than a month to get this chapter done, but here it is. Please forgive the shortness of this chapter, I literally rewrote this four times before settling on this. That saying, I hope I can get a longer chapter out soon, hopefully in a week or less.

* * *

Even as Sesshomaru laid her on the couch, he could hear her breathing softening, turning airy as she curled herself into a small ball, hugging her knees. She mumbled "thank you," in a quiet tone before turning to the cushions and burying her head in them. Sesshomaru looked around, surprised to notice that Inuyasha had disappeared. Frowning thoughtfully, he grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of the girl.

After that, Sesshomaru turned to his laptop to check his email.

Even as he began to type, he could hear her breathing deepening, her eyes clenching close as salty tears rolled down her cheeks. He was fully aware when she snuggled deeper into the couch, a soft choked sob escaping between her lips. His chest tightened painfully, a stab in his heart to protect her from the pain. Sighing softly, he grabbed his cell-phone and dialed the number for the hospital.

_Stupid instincts… _He thought.

"Hello…this is Sesshomaru Mori speaking. I was wondering if a patient by the name of Davis…a Mrs. Maria Davis was willing to receive a visit from her daughter…" as Sesshomaru talked to the receptionist, Rin's ears picked up on the words, drawn out of her sleep from his deep rumbling voice.

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru snapped the phone close, bringing Rin out of her daze. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, noticing her flushed cheeks, swollen eyes, and tangled hair. She smiled softly and rolled off the bed, struggling to walk straight as she headed to the bathroom.

Filling the bathtub, she sighed softly and wiped her face, crystal drops cool against her feverish hand.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the notebook, wondering whether this breech of privacy would be hidden, if he was careful enough. He did not want to be lectured on the importance of "keeping out of other peoples' business," from his brother.

Even with this thought lingering in the back of his mind, slowly he turned the pages. Obscure body parts, a clenched fist, nearly hidden within a white sleeve. Eyes, dark and threatening jumped off the pages. The flowing white hair that cascaded down its back, crescent moon, and dark jagged stripes, all which were too familiar with Inuyasha. Though they were in scrapes and pieces, never fully completed, the familiarity couldn't be just coincidental.

Suddenly as he flipped through the pages, his skin tingling from surprise and from fear, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, suddenly he came across a finished piece…

Twin golden eyes, staring blankly, white hair pulled into a low ponytail, crescent moon, the stripes, and the slight smiling twitching on his brother's lips.

With a sharp intake of breathe, Inuyasha snapped the notebook close and threw it against the wall, not caring that he just dented the apartment.

_It couldn't be. _Inuyasha stared at his hands, clenching them into fists. _Could it?_

* * *

Katsu stared down at the bloody form of his brother. Suddenly dark deep chuckles filled the air. With a leap, a muscular figure stepped forward, the black hair swishing behind him, his eyes smiling. Gently Katsu wiped away the blood from Hibiki's face, his eyes glazed over, and dark pupils staring accusingly at him.

"You didn't have to harm him…" Katsu clenched his fists, tears running down his face, slowly cleaning off the blood that had splattered on his face. Once again Mr. K laughed softly, his teeth glittering in the darkness.

"You cannot leave until the job is finished. I merely eliminated the one person who you were willing to save, and to flee with." The eyes narrowed, "If you try to leave again, you know the consequences." The figure turned, disappearing from the small window. Sniffing, Katsu turned and checked the pulse of his brother, a small unsteady, _thump-thump_ brought only a dim hope to his chest. Sighing softly, he turned to retrieve a cloth to continue cleaning the blood.

Hibiki turned slightly, his breathing labored…

_I cannot die..._

* * *

Her mouth was hanging open, two small fangs peeking out at him. Smiling gently, he tenderly brushed the white hair from her beautiful face. Two gold eyes fluttered open. She gave him a cat-like smile before stretching. Turning to him, she brushed her bangs from her face.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, looking around at the tall skyscrapers and at the cars surrounding them.

"When traffic lights up, we should be there..." he said.

* * *

No matter how excited and anxious Rin was to hear how her mother was doing, and it appeared she was doing well considering she would be allowed to visit her, the hot bath did wonders to her nerves. Inuyasha had dropped off a bag of clothes that his daughter had worn in her room, so Rin would at least have something to wear.

But sinking into the steamy bathwater, thoughts raced in her mind. Wondering if Kagome was doing well and if she would make sure she had the homework for school, since apparently she wasn't going that day. Sango and why she wanted to quit working at the diner.

Sighing she crawled out of the bathtub, reaching out to wrap a towel around her chest. While the water gurgled, draining the tub, Rin dried herself. Once she was done, she pulled on her dirty clothes and sneaked in the living room until she reached her temporary room. A large bag filled with clothes sat on her bed. The relief was almost overwhelming, and the kindness Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were showing astounding. She didn't know anyone that would willingly take someone into their home without wanting anything in return. It was quite odd, generous, but endearing. But not recommendable.

Stretching her back, she removed a tank-top and a pair of jeans from the bag before pulling them on. She smiled, satisfied with her clothing.

Suddenly there was the faint rapping of knuckles against the door. Rin turned and opened it, watching as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her clothing before nodding slightly.

"We should be leaving," he said. Rin surveyed his clothing, surprised by the classy button-up long sleeved white shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and fancy black pants. Smiling slightly, she followed him out.

Did he wear anything else?

* * *

With the considerable amount of time it took to her to prepare for visiting her mother, Sesshomaru was already impatient to leave. The faint tap-tap of fingernails drumming against the dashboard became a constant beat in his ears, and as much as he tried to ignore it, the more he wanted to snap at her.

Sighing irritable, he slowly inched his way to traffic, listening to Rin hum quietly. It was much pleasanter to listen to than the tap-tap.

"You know Sesshomaru," Rin said, watching as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Grinning shyly, she continued, "I never really thanked you for allowing me to stay with you," she paused, "I just never met someone that would willingly do that for me." She reddened, realizing how cliché and stupid she sounded.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, surprised by her obvious embarrassment in simply thanking him, "You are welcome Rin. Think nothing of it," he said, watching as she leaned against her seat, watching him curiously.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you," Rin said. Sesshomaru felt his hackles rise up at those words, his mind flashing back to five hundred years ago when a bold eight year old said the same thing, staring at the brand new kimono that he had commissioned especially for her.

_The little human girl stared up at him with big brown eyes, her interest plain by the sparkle in her eyes. Perhaps it was adoration that kept her there, kept her with his small pack. But for some reason, he sensed no fear in her. It was strange, and begrudgingly, a curious thing. It took him many years of studying her, watching, when he finally realized what lay beneath those eyes._

_Perhaps it was love…or something deeper, a devotion that he had never seen before. An internal feeling that not even fate could overcome. It was nearly a decade later when he realized what it was, it was faith…_

_Fear never had shined in her eyes when seeing him. Instead it was just…pure happiness. It was so odd, and maybe it was something that could not be tampered with. No, not even death could destroy those deep feelings…_

"Sesshomaru?" a voice said, snapping him out of his daze as he turned sharply, his hazel eyes meeting brown. Rin's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her concerned eyes nearly identical to his wife's.

"I'm fine," he said stiffly, watching as her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rin pouted but said nothing. Instead she simply turned and stared out the window, blatantly ignoring him. Sesshomaru smiled, continuing to maneuver his way through the traffic.

* * *

Katsu knelt down near his brother, twisting a wet cloth until the water seeped down and dropped from his hands. Sighing softly, he placed the cool cloth on his brother's forehead, watching as Hibiki frowned and mumbled something.

"It seems like nothing has changed," Katsu whispered, placing his hand against his brother's arm, surprised by how feverish he was. Sighing quietly, he opened his phone and heard the faint beeping as the phone dialed.

"Hello, Sally? Hey, I need a favor…"

* * *

Two doors slammed close, the woman gently taking the sunglasses from her face and tossing them inside her purse. The man beside her sighed and, finger by finger, plucked the glove off before handing them to the woman, who placed them in her purse. Dabbing her red lipstick with a napkin from a fast-food restaurant, she smiled slightly before walking up to the front door.

Gently she reached out and knocked. They heard the lumbering footsteps echo their way, until finally...the door opened…

A/N yeah it's one of the shortest chapters I've written. (cringes) but honestly, I like how this ended. Plus, I wasn't really in a good mood and I've been having trouble writing lately. But I wanted to post it before I ended up hating it and deleting it.

Review replies:

Drama Kagome: LOL Thanks, yeah, poor Rin. :'( I'm really mean aren't I? For making someone suffer like this, and for not updating sooner.

xXthenextbookwormXx: Thanks! I'll be sure to write some Inuyasha/Kagome soon in this story. XD I can't wait though, I've never written them before and it seems exciting. I can't wait to write the end of it though! Kagome and Inuyasha should meet in the next few chapters… I'll try not to worry about it. That's okay, I honestly prefer to read drabbles to longer stories, it's just something that seems easier. I also prefer writing them, even though I leave out information. XD

Taraah36: Honestly after reading your review for the second time, I realized how chatty we are with each other. I mean, seriously, we have paragraphs talking to each other for reviews and for responses. Isn't that so funny! XD Anyway, I love your idea and I will definitely use that idea! It would be perfect for this chapter! Everything will be answered; hopefully once I write a longer chapter, I'm sorely disappointed in myself for writing such a short chapter. :(

I am the Wind Mizuki: It took me four times to write this chapter! Seriously, I was editing, deleting, complaining, and finally I just said, I have to post this or it won't get posted. So sorry if this was a huge disappointment for you. The next chapter however will be filled with things. I can't wait to read it though! And it's really smart to use notebooks for that. I only write typing and I know it drives people crazy when they see my handwriting.

meggie-moo s: LOL Thanks and I'm sorry for the delay.

sesshrin devoter: You know, you nearly made me cry hearing that from you about Sesmom/Inutaisho. In a good way, it touched me very deeply hearing you say that. The one main reason why I write Sessmom in the way that I do: Everyone I have ever read either makes her too good or too evil, when really, in a human, the way God designed us, (sorry if you don't want me to pull God into this) we are both. We aren't just good, no one is, and we aren't just evil, which I believe no one is. This chapter is such a big disappointment to so many, gah, I feel like a terrible person. I'll update quickly though. I love reading brotherly stories between these two, but honestly, I think they kinda came to terms later on. Okay, I don't want to make this freakishly long, I could probably write for hours talking to you just because I like you. I'll just say tah-tah for now.

stargate sam: Okay, once again I put the "_" in your name. LOL I'm going to make this kind of shorter, so…thank you! Katsu and Hibiki, poor guys, I'm starting too really like them. O_O I could probably end up writing about them but nah…I'll focus on other things right now. You are so nice to me, I feel like I don't deserve this. I'll answer all of these questions in the next chapter, I promise! Thank you and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Seeing no mistakes can be a blessing, my stories are usually filled with them. But it is okay, I understand and I'm sorry you had to wait so long.

kana117: Thanks!

stabbythings: seriously I love your name! Just saying it is cool! It's okay to have angst. Recently I'm just cliché-wary instead of angst-wary. :D Thank you though!

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag: LOL Thanks! I've been having trouble keeping up with this story so hopefully the next chapter will be much longer.


	11. The Mysterious Two

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N Yeah…I forgot to update. O_O I'm so, so sorry for that. Hopefully this makes up for it. Big thanks to Sesshrin devotor and all you guys. I read your comments and felt so inspired by you all. Still trying to get back in the mood of writing, so sorry if this is a bit...weird...or if you see any mistakes.

The first moment that they stepped inside the hospital, quick steps of white-jacketed doctors, frowns between their brows, polite nurses, walking silently through the halls. Sesshomaru took a quick glance of the area, wrinkling his nose as the smells of medicine, death, and strong cleaning ingredients hit his nose. Rin hummed quietly beside him, smiling and walking with firm, determined steps, hand clasped with his as she pulled him forward.

The nurse that was showing them to the room where they take out smoke in patients' lungs led them to a rather boring looking door, plain with a number printed on it. The nurse's blue twinkling eyes glanced at them, and with a nod, opened the door.

The window was open, Rin's mom sipping her tea as she gestured them forward with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see you two." She greeted. "You would not believe the amount of time it took to finally get in contact with you." Mrs. Davis gestured to a seat opposite of her. Sesshomaru sat but Rin decided to remain standing. She gazed around the hospital room with an almost bewildered look.

"It looks like a dull place to be." Rin said, glancing at Sesshomaru who crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. Mrs. Davis laughed softly, pushing back her blond hair.

"It isn't too bad." She smiled faintly. "Besides, the nurses are nice, well-trained, and that is really all you need to be content with a hospital room." Mrs. Davis turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to thank you for taking Rin in, but I wanted to say how much it means to me that she has a friend willing to do such things for her." She gave him a watery smile, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Well, now that that is out of the way," once again she smiled, "I suppose you will need some money for new clothes and for the amount of time Rin boarded there." She grabbed her purse from the stand beside her, holding a thing of pudding, peaches, and some quickly made noodles.

"I do not need any money. Rin is my friend and I am more than happy to help." Sesshomaru said, glancing at Rin who was practically beaming at him.

Mrs. Davis huffed. "Of course I will pay you! It doesn't matter what you think but if it will ease my conscience, then so be it I will pay you!" she gave a firm nod before digging into her purse. Retrieving a checkbook, she pulled out a pen. "How much will you need, Rin?" she glanced at her daughter.

Rin frowned. "Well…Inuyasha," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at hearing his brother's name so informally spoken, "Gave me some of his daughter's old clothes, b-but I'll still need to shop for…" Rin gave Sesshomaru a fleeting look, "Necessary items." She mumbled. Mrs. Davis nodded, the scribbling of the pen the only noise between them.

"Well, this should be a enough." She gave a satisfied smile, handing Rin the check before turning back to Sesshomaru. "I probably can sign out of the hospital today, so Rin will not need to stay at your apartment anymore." She said firmly, ignoring the incredulous rise of an eyebrow directed at her. Smirking, Sesshomaru said.

"I am sure that you both will be fine staying at my home for the time being." Once again his eyebrow arched. "I doubt you can find a place to live in the next few hours, and beside that," he frowned, "Rin has already accommodated to the new space."

Mrs. Davis shook her head. "I can't possibly intrude. It would be disrespectful. I am sure Rin and I can find some other living arrangements." She said.

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, glancing at Rin from the corner of his eye. She was looking at him with a mixture of surprised and almost relief. "My brother is the only one besides me that lives there and I assure you, you will not have problems with either of us." He smiled slightly as he noticed Rin's grin of happiness. "You would have most of the day to yourself, the only time we are usually there is during the evenings and the early morning hours." His mouth curved, noting the flicker of "giving-in" glimmering in Mrs. Davis' eyes. "There would be no problems." He finished, casting a look at Rin, who was smiling triumphantly.

But it was obvious that the mom still hesitated. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking worried. "I don't want to intrude or anything, but if you're sure." Mrs. Davis smiled slightly as Rin grinned.

"That means yes." She said, watching as a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's lips.

(-)(-)(-)

The school didn't seem particularly worried about Rin, though they did have several students who attended that school it wasn't exactly that odd when a student missed school for a few days. However, Kagome was worried.

She knew very little about Rin other than she was adopted, considered herself a little odd, and that she could practically be nice to everyone.

New York was different than Tokyo, and though she did miss her little brother, her mama, and grandpa, she did not miss looking up into the sacred tree…and just…wonder.

It was a hard process and though she doubted whether she would forget Inuyasha, it would be something she would have to deal with. Perhaps she sighed more, smiled less, and concentrated more on school than anything else. She did miss the faint sizzle of miko energy that generated from the Sacred Tree and the Well.

But she needed to forget that life.

She was different now, older, wiser, and she matured, but she still couldn't help wonder.

Sighing softly, she continued through the busy hallways. Ignoring the budging elbows, slamming of lockers, and the jostling crowd, she finally headed out of the school and towards her foreign exchange parents house.

She sighed softly.

(-)(-)(-)

"Sango?" a light hand brushed her bangs from her sweaty forehead. Two mischievous violet eyes stared down at her. A smile curled on Miroku's lips, gazing down at her with a fond look. Yawning, she stretched her hands, ignoring the faint smirk that quirked at the end of his lips. She was surprised to notice his body resting on top of her desk, her cold coffee no longer steaming.

_I must have fallen asleep._ She concurred.

"Hey, Miroku. Did you find a wedding ring?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes. He smiled sheepishly.

"No, but I did find someone who would be willing to marry us." He smiled smugly, ignoring the faint irritated spark shining in his beloved's eyes.

She yawned. "I thought that's why you left earlier this morning."

Miroku shook his head. "Your brother needed to go to school." he smiled. "I didn't want to wake you up for fear of breaking the spell." His eyes gleamed merrily. "You looked like one of those princess from the old movies sleeping like that." he sighed, "You looked so beautiful."

Blushing but smiling, she gave him a soft shove causing him to tumble off her desk. He grinned at her.

(-)(-)(-)

The door swung open to reveal a slightly thirty-ish looking woman. She raised an eyebrow, similar to the way her son did. Patting his head and with a soft, "Hello, Inuyasha." Moved inside without so much as asking whether she was welcomed or not.

"Mother?" Inuyasha said, bewildered at the change of circumstances. White hair had been cut nearly shoulder length, falling gracefully against her shoulders and whirling as she spun around to face him. Her crescent moon and stripes were hidden underneath make up, but there was still that small spark of danger lurking in her eyes.

She smiled sweetly. "Yes?"

Inuyasha gulped nervously, glancing at the somber man still standing outside the door. "Uhh…does Sesshomaru know you're here?" he asked, ignoring her smile widening.

"Of course not, Inuyasha-kun." She moved away, disappearing into the kitchen. Soon the sound of cabinets banging closed greeted their eyes. She was snooping.

The man behind the door played with his leather gloves, glancing at Inuyasha. Abruptly, the man was faced with two angry violet eyes. "Who are you?" Inuyasha barked.

Clearing his throat, and with a slight bow, he said, "Henri." He said in a thick French accent. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before gesturing inside with a sigh.

"I guess you should go inside." Inuyasha said, watching as the Frenchmen nodded his head before scurrying after Sesshmom.

_Sesshomaru is not going to be happy. _He thought.

(-)(-)(-)

Rin sighed softly, leaning against the door of the backseat as her mother chatted about the hospital. Sesshomaru didn't paying attention to the words but nodded and hummed a yes or no answer. Unnoticeable to Rin, she did not notice when Sesshomaru glanced back at her, concern flicking in and out of his hazel eyes. He sighed softly, trying to maneuver himself out of traffic while making sure that Mrs. Davis did not realize she was being ignored, and making sure Rin was doing well.

After driving for nearly fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at his apartment.

(-)(-)(-)

One word to describe Sesshmom, especially in Inuyasha's mind, would be chaotic. She was probing nosily through their pots and pans, bashing them together accidentally, sniffing at food, inspecting their silverware, and poking at their bread. Finally, after being carefully convinced by Henri, she was led to the couch as she frowned over their surroundings.

"It is amazing that with Sesshomaru's income you would live in such a," she wrinkled her nose, "Dreary place." Inuyasha chuckled quietly, an almost nervous sound squeaking noise. Her eyes blinked innocently at him, a smile just itching to form.

"How is your daughter doing? Do you hear from her often?" Sesshmom asked, looking down at her purple painted fingernails, her eyes frowning as she inspected them carefully.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha said. "We talk frequently and she is fine."

Henri smirked.

(-)(-)(-)

Sesshomaru sighed softly as the door swung open, listening as Rin stepped lightly beside him, the door open for the women to pass. Mrs. Davis walked through the threshold, smiling slightly while Rin stood beside Sesshomaru. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for your help." Her brown eyes smiled at him, his heartwarming oddly at the expression.

"You're welcome." His deep voice rumbled pleasantly and she once again gave him a stunning smile. Suddenly, voices drifted to their ears.

"Oh, a human." Sesshomaru cringed, watching as Rin's eyes widened. She walked forward, her hand resting against the door as she stared at the unfamiliar woman. Her white hair was combed neatly back, with her red lipstick and sarcastic smile, Sesshmom looked more like a movie star from the thirties. Rin couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that crept down her back, so she leaned closer to Sesshomaru. Briefly, Sesshmom's eyes flashed towards her, her eyes widening as she stared. An almost pleasant smile replaced the cynical one.

"Hello," Sesshmom said, tilting her head curiously. "You are such a _young _thing." She commented, looking at Rin with a critical eye. She frowned as she noticed the casual clothing, the make-up-less face, slightly cracked fingers, and wide, innocent eyes. She gave a nod, apparently satisfied with the outcome.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, sighing softly while gently placing a hand on Rin's back. She didn't even seem to notice the protective stance. The same smile flitted over her face, eyes narrowing as she scoffed.

"That is no way to treat your mother, Sesshomaru." She said, and then added in a sorrowful tone. "I had thought I raised you better than that. Asking questions than simply saying a "hello" to your poor mama." Her eyes closed briefly, leaning against Henri's shoulder.

For a moment, Sesshomaru's eyes darted towards Inuyasha, who was grumbling with his arms crossed.

Sesshmom turned toward the Frenchmen. "I suppose we should be going." She patted his arm, almost as if to comfort him. "We seem not to be welcomed. I will see all of you tomorrow." She smiled briefly before standing up. Henri followed, straightening his clothes as he stared dispassionately at their faces. He bowed, "Good evening," before both he and Sesshmom left the house.

For a moment, Sesshomaru's eyes settled on Rin's wide-eyed stare. Wrapping his arm lightly around her, nearly supporting her weight as she leaned against him, a breathy sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested her head against his chest, ignoring the incredulous looks coming from the others.

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding hazy to her hearing. She nodded, ignoring the feel of someone's arm underneath her knees, another arm supporting her back. Her vision blurred as she yawned tiredly, feeling the soft covers against her chest. The lights turned off and Sesshomaru left followed by a concerned Mrs. Davis.

(-)(-)(-)

The room was cold and damp, perhaps nicer than the previous place they had lived in. But how he wished for a warm bed, a soft body beside him, and something to drink that did not taste like it came from a sewer.

Hibiki stirred quietly in his sleep, murmuring this and that, nonsensical mumbles. But he was alive and though the wounds that he received were festering and he had a terrible fever, Katsu was grateful his brother was not dead.

However, there was still a small worry.

Getting away from Mr. K.

"So, what exactly happened?" A voice said, her blond hair sweeping behind her as she crouched beside him, her green eyes briefly settling on his. He smiled, rubbing the whiskers on his chin as he gazed at his Sally.

"It's a long story." He said quietly. Her eyes flashed with anger, echoes of thunder roaring outside.

"You drove miles just so that I could help your brother, at least tell me the story so that I could understand." Sally's lips curled into a snarl, eyes darkening even with the lights off.

Sighing softly, he grabbed the stained white cloth, the red blotches now a faded brown. He silently patted the sweat away from Hibiki's forehead.

"Nearly five hundred years ago there was a vast territory known as the west. The one that dwelled there was named Sesshomaru, and he ruled a great population of the youkai. He was well known for being heartless and ruthless, however, he had a weakness. A human girl named Rin…"

(-)(-)(-)

Rin sighed deeply as she stirred in her sleep. Frowning as a white figured appeared, concern glimmering in his eyes as he stared down at her. She coughed several times but there was this flicker of relief in his eyes. Suddenly, he smiled as he cupped her cheek, thumb resting against her.

His golden eyes gazed happily, his white hair flowing down his back and his tall form looming over her. However, this incredible happiness sparked inside her, almost as if, she was the happiest, proudest, person alive.

She returned the smile with dizzy eyes, a faint and weak one but nevertheless, very special.

(-)(-)(-)

The dark room was eerily silent, two glowing blue eyes staring through the dark. A sneer and then suddenly, his teeth flashed.

"What do you mean they left?" he growled angrily, nearly shaking in his chair as he resisted tearing off the head of his friend.

Green eyes rolled silently, a small smile curving on his lips, his white, pearly teeth flashing in the dim light. "They are gone," his lips twitched, "I am sure we can track them down." He purred quietly.

Mr. K's eyes flashed briefly, and he grumbled quietly. "Kill them if need be."

A/N yeah, I know. Another short chapter…but I do hope you like it. Not quite as satisfied with it as I hoped, but, I actually, kind of, like it. :)

Review Replies:

Drama Kagome: LOL yes I am a very cruel person! Haha, very cruel indeed!

Taraah36: Are you surprised it was Sesshmom? I was thinking of making it his daughter, but seriously, I can't resist putting her in every story I write. It seems too…weird for me not to. I know right! But I have Sess/Rin sometime with each other but the mom is going to start working soon so honestly, once everything comes out, this will be one difficult story to write. Wish me luck. Well if you can't remember them, than that's awesome because that means that they aren't too big of mistakes! Thank you as always. :)

Stabbythings: I'm glad you agree with me. Aww, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

StillDoll13: Yeah got to wait and see! The next chapter hopefully we have some Inuyasha and Kagome. It depends how I'll get them to see each other. My head is already spinning ideas. :)

I am the Wind Mizuki Kay: O_O if I ever write a chapter that is just an AN I would feel terrible. I hate when I put stories on hold, makes me feel bad. Yeah I know what you're talking about. :( It's hard writing something that seems flat and dull, but seriously, I think people just want updates. LOL Still, I hope this chapter is satisfying for you. LOL and yes! I can't wait to read the next chapter!

animeamd: Awww thank you very much! ^_^ I'm glad you love this story.

Sesshrin devotor: You encourage me a lot! Whenever I read your reviews I get little tingles wondering whether she dislikes it or not because I know you would tell me whether the chapter was okay, bad, or great. It makes it a lot more fun that way. LOL I love that and though I worry constantly about whether I should go into such historical details because I've read a lot of stories where people get mad that he has two wives and it's just weird, but it was considered normal. I never saw the coldness in Sesshmom! In the manga she seems just a little cranky not cold to me. O_O in the anime maybe, but the manga makes her appear just…normal. But I agree with everything you said and it gave me such inspiration to continue writing Sesshmom and Inu no Taisho. I still want to take risks with those two, see whether I can do something that is completely realistic. But I am happy that you said all those things. It made me so happy and I was shouting, "Yes! Someone finally gets it!" LOL

kana117: Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

xXthenextbookwormXx: LOL yes I am very, very mean! But here's the update and I'm sorry it took so long. :( Glad you enjoyed reading it though.

Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for not reviewing or reading your fic! I really need to read those chapters and I am so sorry about that. O_O I'll read the later today, I promise. LOL one word would be hilarious. LOL I can just imagine people's faces if I ever did that. Aww, thank you and I'm so happy you think the last chapter was amazing. Still practicing and everything, and to me, (I'm not that good of a writer) but it means so much hearing that from you!

A/N My goal is to write the next chapter in a week so if I don't, get your pitchforks!


End file.
